


Denying Mischief

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Series: Denying Mischief - A Loki Story [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, S.H.I.E.L.D, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Babysitting, Dirty Talk, Escape Attempt, F/M, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S.H.I.E.L.D mission, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Taunting, Teaching, Teasing, injuries, intense eyefucking, physical training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Shannon Winters is assigned to babysit and teach the God of Mischief himself. Nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, starts right after the sentencing on Asgard, but the sentencing is different, Loki being sent back to Earth.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

Shannon was standing on guard by Director Fury’s office, as per instructed. She was waiting to be called in, having seemingly been chosen for a new mission and the wait only made her eager to get out. Not that she didn’t adore her job as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent but she had never been on missions, never been let in on important projects. So knowing it was finally her turn, that she was trusted with something big, Shannon knew she had worked well.

 

Just as Director Fury’s voice rose, Shannon heard a loud noise up on the deck, as if some door had been slammed shut. She shook her head and breathed in when she was called in. She saluted, then nodded to Agent Maria Hill, who was standing on guard by his side, being the director’s right hand woman. Director Fury stood and paced behind his desk. “Agent Winters, this is your lucky day. I've seen you working recently and am very satisfied. Agent Coulson has also recommended you so this is your chance. We have an inmate coming in soon, he will be placed in house arrest under your care," he declared.

 

Shannon’s brown furrowed. She was excited to have been finally chosen for a mission, but babysitting an inmate wasn’t really what she had in mind and living with him on top of it all could prove complicated, seeing her living situation, as she lived in a really small place. "House arrest? With me?” she asked, puzzled. "I only own a one bedroom apartment."

 

Director Fury sighed and waved away her concern. "Don't worry about that, it will be taken care of. You will need to show him around, show him the ways of life on Earth,” he explained.

 

Upon hearing the word ‘Earth’, Shannon knew there weren’t that many options. She heard noise outside the office and saw the metal door sliding to the side, showing the God of Thunder hauling his brother, Loki, who was chained at the wrists.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/loki2.png.html)

She noticed he had another set of cuffs, silver ones, that weren’t really fitting with his leather coat, black linen pants and green knit shirt. She nodded to Thor, having briefly met him before, but she was still impressed by him, seeing him take a stance in the office.

 

Loki growled when Thor tugged on the chains, bringing him inside. "There's really no need to be so rough, brother.” He detailed the woman who was sneering at him, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

 

Shannon stilled and shivered then turned to Director Fury. “I will be babysitting that _monster_?" she hissed. “Oh no! I will not be staying with that asshole!" she growled.

 

Director Fury smirked, looking at her. “I can fire you instead of sending you on a mission, Agent Winters,” he replied, not in the least bit unsettled by Shannon’s comment. Shannon sucked in a breath and clenched her jaw.

 

"I'm sorry..I'm...destabilized by this,” she apologized. “How...why are we helping...him?" she asked as she glanced at Loki who grinned at her unsettlingly.

 

Thor stepped forward and bowed. “My Lady, my brother is to be rehabilitated. Much as my power was removed by the All Father and I learned humility and grace, my brother will learn the ways of the Realm he sought to take over." Loki rolled his eyes but Thor continued. "The All Father wants him to constantly have a reminder of his lack of magic, so these cuffs prevent his use of it." He took one wrist and lifted it, but both were raised as they were tied together. "His strength is minimalised as well, although not entirely. And no one but I can take them off."

 

Shannon crossed her arms and sighed. "So, he can't use magic at all? I won't wake up with my head up my ass?" she asked, annoyed.

 

Loki laughed, but immediately, Thor clamped his hand down on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it, reminding Loki of just how vulnerable he now was. He hissed in pain and Thor apologized quietly, as he had forgotten his own strength. “No, Agent Winters, he has no magic whatsoever.”

 

Shannon looked over at Loki and saw him flashing her another grin. She squinted her eyes, already annoyed by the powerless god, then turned back to Director Fury. "So, what...I have to play house with him? What are my duties exactly?" she asked.

 

Director Fury explained to Shannon and the others present that she and Loki would be sent to a safe house in a remote area so that Loki could acclimate to food and such, while Shannon would teach him about Earth’s technologies. Once that part was completed, Loki’s progress would be assessed and S.H.I.E.L.D would decide what to do with him. Shannon groaned but she knew she had no choice if she wanted to prove herself more than just a desk jockey. She picked up the orders Agent Hill handed to her along with a set of keys, and nodded when she was told they would be checked on regularly.

 

She turned to Thor and he gave her the keys to Loki’s chains, once again explaining that no one but him could remove the rune bracelets that were restraining his brother’s magic. “My Lady, if you need to use force to subdue Loki, please do so. He is still strong, but can be hurt like any mortal.”

 

Shannon chuckled as she grabbed Loki’s elbow, telling herself she wouldn’t miss her chance to whack the god if he tried anything.

 

Loki didn’t resist Shannon when she grabbed him, although he knew he could easily do so. He glanced at her, seeing her gym toned body. _‘Probably never seen any field action,’_ he thought to himself. He felt reassured that he’d be watched by a woman. When Thor had explained to him he’d be returning to Earth to be rehabilitated, he had thought he’d be held by the Man of Iron, the Soldier, or the Hawk, but certainly not a flimsy woman. _‘This could be interesting!’_

 

Shannon was somewhat surprised that Loki didn’t resist her, but dismissed it, as the helicopter was waiting for them. Director Fury gave his last orders while Shannon secured Loki into his seat, buckling his belt but still leaving his chains on. She noticed the strange smirk on his face and she knew he would probably give her trouble.

 

Thor came up to Director Fury, seeing the pair off and gave some last advice, glancing over at Loki with a grim expression. He noticed Loki tilting his head towards Shannon, seeing she was bent over trying to secure him, her head almost in his lap. Thor clenched his jaw and Loki chuckled while Shannon jerked her head up. "Really? That's how you want to start this?" she scoffed. She finished securing him, more roughly than needed, then sat in front of him, Agent Hill by her side. She picked up the file she had been given on Loki and realized that the god’s actions were a lot more worse than she thought and the damage more extensive than what had been shown on television.

 

Loki watched the woman in front of him carefully, eyeing her body as they swayed, the helicopter taking off and making the necessary course corrections. When she glanced up at him, Loki grinned, trying to unsettle her. “Anything interesting in there?” he asked, nodding to the file.

 

"Oh yes!” Shannon nodded with fake happiness. “Just you killing over 80 people in a few days, not to mention countless others injured, children orphaned...!" She sighed and kept on reading the reports detailing Loki’s psychological assessments. A mass murderer, megalomaniac, narcissistic...that was how he was described. "Why in the hell would they want to rehabilitate him?" she muttered aloud to herself.

 

Noticing her mouth moving, Loki realized he couldn’t hear what the agent was saying over the sound of the blades whirring. He knew she was probably being sarcastic and didn’t enjoy the new task she had been given. He absently lifted his wrists and moved the shackles a bit, but was quickly getting bored of watching the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, as she refused to look at him. He instead looked out over the blue waters they were flying over. Despite his bravado, Loki wasn’t looking forward to this rehabilitation, but knew it was better than imprisonment on Asgard.

 

Shannon finished reading the file but saw they were still far from the shore and the safe house. She closed the folder and sighed, glancing at Loki, seeing him lost in his thoughts as he looked outside. "Already missing your freedom?" she asked with a chuckle.

 

Loki cast his eyes to the woman briefly before turning back to the window. "I never had any freedom to speak of," he muttered. He believed he was always a pawn to be moved along the chessboard that the All Father has set up.

 

"Oh no?” Shannon snickered. “You were free as a bird to kill all those people while trying to take over the planet, you dumbass." She bit her tongue to keep quiet and looked away. She didn’t want to get into this with the god. She read in the file that even without his powers, he was a master deceiver and that she should be careful of everything she said around him.

 

Glaring at her, Loki turned away, sneering as he awaited the final destination. He wasn’t about to discuss his actions with a mere Midgardian woman, much less anyone about his time with Thanos and the Other. Even then, he knew he had been a pawn.

 

Shannon chuckled at his silence and sunk in her seat. The helicopter landed after another hour, and just as she had settled him in his seat, Shannon unfastened Loki’s seat belt and pushed him outside. They were on the side of Mount Washington, close to the start of the Tuckerman Ravine Trail and a throw’s stone from Lake Winnipesaukee. Shannon could already see herself getting some sun on its shore, thinking with an internal laugh that she could leave Loki chained inside. She grinned and walked inside whilst getting briefed on the comms devices that she could use if she needed to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. She grabbed her luggage and what had been brought for Loki, dispatching it in their respective rooms, since he was still chained.

 

When she returned, Loki was still standing there, a strange look on his face. "What? Not happy with the living arrangements?" she asked.

 

Loki sighed. He wasn’t pleased with the accommodations. He had been on many hunting trips across the Realms but usually had his magic to entertain himself or conjure better accommodations, but it was better than the cells under Asgard’s palace. He knew he was going to get bored quickly, but was thankful that Thor had let him bring some books from his library, including a potent spell book that could potentially help him find a solution to remove the rune bracelets. He didn’t say anything to Agent Winters but held his hands up, a silent request for the shackles to be removed.

 

"Aaaah yes. Those." She jiggled the keys as she walked towards Loki. "No funny business. I can crush you if you try to escape. And just know that this place is miles away from civilization, so I wouldn't try to leave if I were you. You might get lost, there's a ravine not far from here and many wild animals." Shannon knew she was laying it on thick, lying a bit, but she wanted him to grasp the concept of being watched. She unlocked the shackles and watched Loki grip his wrists, rubbing them whilst still looking around. "There's clothes in your room if you want to dress more...comfortably."

 

Loki raised an eyebrow but turned away to walk into the room he had been assigned to. He found it to be mildly tasteful, decorated in earth tones, nothing garish. He picked up the luggage and went through it, wrinkling his nose at the load of Midgardian clothing, and immediately tossing away the jeans. He found black linens he could sleep in, a few button up shirts in neutral colors and some greens, t-shirts, sweatpants, tailored pants, smart shoes (which he knew would be useless in such a remote location) and some sneakers. He sighed and finally picked up the jeans, which were black at least and the most appropriate for now. He began removing his old Asgardian garb.

 

Shannon finished talking to Agent Hill and saw her off, then returned inside. She caught a glance of Loki changing as he hadn’t bothered to close his door and couldn’t help but look. He was quite lean, yet muscular under all his leather. She shuddered and groaned, then had to turn away, for fear he would hear her. She went to her room to change as well, getting into more comfortable clothes than her rigid uniform.

 

When she returned to the living room, Loki was sitting on the sofa, hands clasped on his lap. She sighed and stood in front of him. "One thing, Loki, you will not be sitting on your ass all day. You will help out with chores while we're here,” she warned him.

 

Loki looked around, seeing sparse furniture, a minimal kitchen, everything neat and tidy. "You're right, Agent Winters, I shall get up immediately and help you, right now." He stood up, then sat back down. "There, all done,” he glowered scornfully.

 

Shannon squinted her eyes and clenched her jaw. "Smartass," she hissed. "Can you cook?" she asked.

 

He sighed and leaned forwards. “In a manner of speaking. I am a proficient hunter, I can skin and gut prey and then roast it upon on open flame. I somehow doubt you will, or are allowed to, let me have a knife, so that's out of the question. Aside from that..." he smirked, "...I can create a grand feast with the right ingredients, although with magic, so...in the way you probably mean, the answer is no,” Loki explained.

 

"So many words to say ‘no’. Now I get why they told me to be careful of your mouth!" Shannon chuckled. "Fine. I will cook, you will clean up," she told him as she headed for the kitchen. She investigated the contents of the cupboards and refrigerator and realized they could be here awhile, as they were fully stocked. With a smile, she thought Loki could learn about Earth’s junk food, so she turned on the oven to put a pizza to cook, then opened two beers, handing one to Loki as she sat, turning on the television. Fortunately, with S.H.I.E.L.D's installation, every possible channel was available. She flipped the channels to find the news while Loki accepted the beer and took a sip. He spit it out.

 

"What in all the Nine Realms is this disgusting drink?" he hissed, wiping his mouth.

 

"Beer...ale...mead?" Shannon enumerated. "Hey, if you don't like it, the fridge is full. I'm not your maid, pick what you feel like," she scoffed, taking a long swig of her own beer.

 

Loki growled and stood up, heading over to where Shannon had been. He felt slightly lost, since all the doors looked the same. He opened one and found dishes. In another, various boxes of what he read were cereal. He sighed loudly and gave up, heading back to the living room, and stood in front of the screen, blocking Shannon’s view.

 

"Wow, you're already annoying!” she growled. “What do you want, Loki?"

 

"Is this really the best place for us? You say I am not to sit on my ass all day and yet here you sit and watch that...thing..." he said, pointing to the television and picking up his beer, taking another sip, despite hating the flavour. "There is nothing to do, I can already tell." He glared at her. "Do you even know what we're supposed to do?"

 

Shannon smirked. "Oh, I do know. But the thing is, I was ordered not to tell you anything in advance. And since it's almost dinner time, we have a first night free. If you want to go and read, I know some things were brought for you. But yes, I AM sitting on my ass tonight, if that pleases your highnesss!" she snarled. Truth of the matter was, she was already annoyed by Loki and wondered how in the hell they’d manage to live together confined in the small house for who knows how long.

 

Loki bristled at her words and slammed the beer can down, stalking off to his room, pacing up and down, getting angrier with the situation. He hadn’t realised just how angry he actually was; with Odin, with Thor, with Thanos, with everybody! In a fit of rage, he punched the wooden slats. He flexed his fingers. They hurt, but his anger and adrenaline dulled any pain.

 

Hearing rumbling from Loki’s room, Shannon stood up quickly to find him with a bloodied hand and a hole in the wall. "Good job, dumbass!!” she growled. She headed to the bathroom and found the first aid kit, then headed back to the bedroom, Loki still pacing angrily. She sat on the bed and waited for him to join her. She got a dressing and disinfectant out, a bandage and some painkillers. Still, Loki wouldn’t stop pacing. "Come here!" she sighed. "You won’t heal on your own, you know.”

 

Loki glanced at her and finally walked over to the bed, letting her use a foul smelling liquid on his cuts. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her put a white fluffy thing on him, seemingly soaked with the smelly fluid. It made his cuts sting and he hissed, pulling his hand away, glaring at her.

 

“Aww....sensitive?” Shannon mocked. “I'll give you candy after, if you're a good boy!"

 

Huffing and puffing, Loki breathed through his nose with annoyance, putting his hand back, realizing the second swipe didn’t sting as much. A high pitched noise rang through the house, making him frown. "What is that noise?" he asked.

 

"Food. It can wait," Shannon murmured as she kept dabbing the cuts with alcohol. She managed to put  a dressing over it, then bandage. She asked if it was too tight but Loki didn’t reply, so she sighed again, knowing this would be a long night, a long week, probably a long stay. When she was done, she smelled something strange. "FUCK! The pizza!!" She ran to the kitchen and opened the oven, smoke coming out of it. She instinctively grabbed the pan and yelled, her hand burnt, as she hadn’t picked up an oven mitt. She whimpered and held her hand close to her chest, holding in her breath.

 

Loki heard the scream over the incessant beeping but had no idea how to stop it. He grabbed a small towel and picked up the pizza pan, throwing the burning food in the sink, and turned on the water to smother the smoke. He grabbed Shannon’s hand just as quickly and placed it under the cold running water. "I don't hold out much hope that you will be able to teach me anything if you are this...haphazard."

 

“Shut up!” Shannon hissed. The pain was quite intense and looking at it, she knew she was close to a second degree burn. She was shaking from head to toe but still removed her hand from under the running water. She turned off the oven, grabbed the dish rag and opened the cabin door to let the smoke out so the fire alarm would stop ringing. When it finally stopped, she sighed and dropped the rag, stumbling back to the sink to turn on the water again, then washed the burn gently with soap and water.  "I think you'll...have to...do something for yourself for dinner," she stammered, hissing in pain.

 

Shaking his head, Loki went back to his bedroom and grabbed the first aid kit. "This is who my care has been given over to?" he muttered to himself. He picked up everything Shannon had used on him and glanced at her. "Which should I use, Agent Winters?" he asked.

 

Shannon groaned and pointed to the different things she need. “Ointment. Dressing,” she hissed, feeling shaky as she slowly opened her hand. Some of the blisters had bursted open but the skin was still there and clear colored, so she took it as a good sign. She watched Loki sitting in front of her and explained what she needed him to do. "Spread ointment on my fingers. Gently."

 

Squeezing a bit of the ointment out of the tube until Shannon nodded that it was enough, Loki then took her hand in his and gently spread the cool gunk over the blisters. He grinned when Shannon whimpered. "Aww...sensitive?" he chuckled. She glared at him and he finished dressing her hand with a smile. "Hmm...we match," he said, holding his hand up, similarly bandaged like hers.

 

Even through the pain, Shannon couldn’t help but smile. "What a pair we are," she murmured. She got up to go to the fridge and managed to find something to prepare easily.  "Cheese, meat and bread, will that do?" she sighed, wavering on her feet, the pain still ever present. She watched as Loki grabbed her elbow and pulled her back, picking up a water bottle as he closed the fridge door, and he led her to the couch, helping her to sit, then lay down. He handed her the water bottle after twisting the cap open.

 

“Sip it,” he stated, watching her comply. "How did you come to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?" he asked. "You have terrible instincts and you're clearly in shock from the pain." He took the bottle away when Shannon started drinking too much. "I thought you all were made of sterner stuff."

 

Shannon growled, badgering herself for having been so careless, her reflexes now lulled by the pain. “Fuck off!” she cussed at Loki. “I'm sorry I don't rely on magic to do everything for me. I learned and I trained hard to be where I am, ‘and we learned how to deal with burns, but not how painful it is," she added.

 

Loki sat on the couch as he tsked her, lifting her legs up then putting them on his lap since there was nowhere else to sit. "This is going to take some getting used to," he muttered.

 

"Yeah,” Shannon murmured. She heard her stomach growl and but felt too weak to get back up to prepare anything. She turned to her side, bringing her knees to her chest, her legs off Loki’s lap. It felt too strange to her to have him touch her in such a familiar way and she could see him staring. “What?” she asked.

 

Staying quiet, Loki sighed and got up off the couch and approached the workbench where Shannon had laid out the ingredients. He grimaced, seeing the meat and cheese were already sliced and looked entirely unappealing, but his mortal body craved food. He had seen Midgardians eat something where the cheese and meat were placed inside the bread so he slapped together a couple of those and brought one to Shannon, not even bothering to make it look appetizing.

 

Shannon tried to pick up up sandwich off the plate Loki had placed on the floor since she was crouched on the sofa, but since it was her off hand, she kept dropping pieces on the plate. “I give up, I’ll eat in the morning,” she murmured, dragging herself to her bedroom. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Loki sat alone, eating his food, and found it awful. He tried to find something better to eat and realized that thought there was a lot of food, none looking appealing to him. He sneaked over to Shannon’s room and saw she was already fast asleep, her breathing heavy. He smirked, creeping back into the kitchen, and gathered all the food he could, carefully looking into each cupboard. When he had everything he could carry, he sneaked out of the cabin and flung the food into the woods behind it, ruining it all as it hit the ground.

 

It was when he returned to the cabin that he realized that he could get away from Shannon. He looked around to see if there was any camera, and noticing there were none, he grinned and slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was searing pain that woke Shannon up, as she had turned over and slid her hand under head in her sleep. She hissed as she retrieved it, checking it to see if the wounds had bled. Her clothes were sticking to her body, drenched from sweat, and Shannon feared a fever. She sat up slowly, knowing she’d have to call S.H.I.E.L.D if she became sick. If there was a fever, it meant the burn was more extensive than she first thought. She groaned as she got up, wanting to get some painkillers, and saw Loki creeping in the dark. She watched him open the door and just as he started to slip out, she gathered her strength and grabbed her gun, which she had put in the night table drawer. She aimed it directly at Loki’s head, hailing him in the dark. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she snarled.

 

Loki froze and grunted. He had hoped Shannon was still asleep but his instincts were clearly wrong. He glanced back but decided that since the agent appeared to be both sleepy and flushed from pain and he was already in motion, he wouldn’t stop. He made a run for it, dashing through the trees, turning the corner of the cabin fast.

 

Without hesitation, Shannon pulled the trigger, having been taught to shoot with both hands. She deliberately missed but the bullet grazed Loki’s hair, whistling in his ear, then impacted on a nearby tree. Loki gasped and stepped sideways, long enough for Shannon to catch up to him and grab him by the neck. He twisted as she reached for him, trying to squirm away from her grip. He swung his arm back, hitting Shannon in the gut hard enough to bring her to her knees and she remembered what Tor had told her, that despite his lack of magic and immortality, he was still very strong. She groaned and tried to breathe, bracing herself on the ground. Loki danced around her to escape between the trees, running as fast as his legs would carry him, jumping bushes, not knowing where he was really going.

 

Breathing heavily, Shannon pushed on her ear piece and called S.H.I.E.L.D. "Loki is escaping, send backup, NOW!" she shouted as she got up to run. She could barely see in the dark but her hearing was still 100%. She took a moment to listen and managed to pinpoint the trickster’s location and ran that way, screaming her lungs out. "LOKI! There is nowhere to go! You should stop while you're at it.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Like Hel I’m stopping!” he muttered. He stumbled as he tripped over some roots and carried on, grunting. But soon enough, he heard the telltale sounds of helicopters and a loud distant voice telling him to stop running and to put his hands on his head. Loki growled and weaved between more trees in the dark, his eyesight good enough to guide him. It was at the last second he realized he was running out of trees and skidded to a halt, nearly falling into a ravine.

 

Out of breath, shaking and sweating, Shannon caught up to Loki on the edge of the ravine and aimed for his head once again. "Hands on your head, jackass!" she growled. Loki turned around, frowning, then smirked, and Shannon didn’t understand. "Wipe that off your face, you won't smile for long,” she hissed as she reached to cuff him. As they walked back to the cabin, she sent out a message to S.H.I.E.L.D saying Loki had been apprehended but on the other end, a voice came up telling her she was to receive new instructions from Director Fury. Shannon sighed and rolled her eyes but still acknowledge the order, roughing up Loki as she pushed and pulled him along the way to the cabin. She slammed him down to sit on a chair, the cuffs tight around his wrists. "I hope you're happy, you've just earned yourself more confinement!"

 

Loki sat motionless on the chair, grinning. His escape attempt had failed but he had succeeded in showing how Agent Winters was incompetent, needing to call for backup. He hoped that S.H.I.E.L.D would realize how ineffective she was at “babysitting” him.

 

The grin on Loki’s face irked Shannon and she wanted to smack it off of him. Instead, while they waited for backup, she went to the fridge to get something to eat. Going to bed without eating wasn’t the best idea and she felt even weaker now. As she swung the fridge door open, she found it empty except for a few bottles of water. She frowned and checked the cupboards, finding them empty as well. Squinting her eyes, she turned back to Loki, hearing him chuckle. "What the hell have you done?" she shrieked.

 

Before Loki answered, Agents Coulson & Hill came in, the discussion heating up quickly as they kept pointing to the god. Loki sat there, puzzled. He didn’t understand how Coulson was still alive despite having been stabbed through the heart with the Chitauri scepter. He glared at him until Coulson frowned, staring with a disappointed look in his eyes. Loki shivered, his brow furrowing. He could deal with anger, but pity? From a Midgardian? To him, it mirrored the look his mother had given him just before the All Father had presented him with his punishment. Coulson turned back to Agent Winters, leaving Loki feeling cold and empty.

 

Shannon held in a sigh while Agent Coulson scolded her for being inattentive and when she tried to explain her injury, he didn’t even let her speak. His orders were for them to be transported back closer to civilization, to a safe house where they would be watched twenty four hours a day. Shannon groaned. “So I’m still stuck with him?” she hissed.

 

Coulson glanced at her and frowned. "I can report back to Director Fury that you're refusing the mission."

 

Sighing, Shannon shook her head. "No, fine. I'll...go with him."

 

Soon enough, everything was packed and both Shannon and Loki were ready to go. Her hand had been tended to, just as his had, and they headed for the helicopter. Another agent tucked Loki in, tightly and roughly, and the helicopter took off as soon as Agent Hill and Shannon had sat and buckled their seatbelts. Loki sighed and stared at them, unable to hear what they were saying over the sounds of the helicopter.

 

Shannon was happy to get some time to talk with Maria. They had met during Shannon’s training and had quickly become close friends. Maria had taught her everything she knew and taken her under her wing when Shannon had been chosen to work at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. During the Manhattan crisis, she had learned a lot from Maria and missed not being assigned with her anymore.

 

The helicopter swaying, Maria leaned closer to Shannon, snickering. “He may be a criminal but he is fiiiine! I wonder what he looks like naked!”

 

Shannon giggled and nudged her. “Shut up, woman! I have to live with him!”

 

“So? I’m sure he’s lean and probably packing! Let me know if you notice anything living while you’re there!” Maria laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. They both looked over at Loki, detailing him up and down, giggling when he raised an eyebrow then turned away to look out the window.

 

The helicopter landed behind S.H.I.E.L.D’s headquarters and everything was packed into a Land Rover, Loki and Shannon sitting in the second one of the convoy. Knowing the god was being watched, Shannon took time to doze off, the events of the night having exhausted her.

 

Loki leaned on the door, feeling exhausted. His mortal body was weakened by the lack of sleep and of food, and by the chase he had led the agent on in the woods. Noticing she was asleep, he refused to do so himself, seeing Agent Hill watching him like a hawk. He looked out the window, detailing the scenery, then the suburban area they finally entered. The drove for a while to stop at the end of a long residential road, in the driveway of a house that looked exactly like all the others around. _“So this will be my life now? Playing the home husband?”_ he asked himself.

 

Shannon yawned when Maria shook her gently. She hadn’t slept long but at least, she felt a little more rested. She glanced at Loki, seeing he was as pale as a sheet, more than his usual coloring. She leaned towards Maria, whispering. “"We need to eat. That dumbass dumped all the food and I burned dinner," she said, waving her injured hand. Maria nodded and headed out, saying she'd bring something back.

 

The stuff they had back at the cabin was hauled into the house, a nice little bungalow on a quiet street. There were a few houses around, family homes and Shannon could hear a few dogs barking. She grabbed Loki by the arm and pushed him inside, then Agent Coulson took over, bringing Loki into the living room. He told Shannon he needed to speak to him alone and that he’d get back to her before leaving. Shannon nodded and waited out in the entrance, watching other agents proofing the house and installing cameras.

 

Loki groaned as Agent Coulson roughly pushed him in the living room. He detailed the agent from head to toe, squinting his eyes. "How did you do it?" he asked. Coulson didn’t answer, only shaking his head, and Loki was certain that he didn’t even know the answer to that question. Instead, Coulson spoke up.

 

"You're being given an opportunity here like no other. Here, you kill people, you get the death sentence, whether by actual death or a lifetime in a cell,”, he said, looking Loki in the eyes, making him uncomfortable. It felt like the agent could read his soul. "I think there is good in you. Maybe...for some reason, I feel you were not acting entirely on your own volition. As I said before, you lack conviction." He pulled the god’s hands towards him and undid the shackles. "Do right...understand yourself...become the man, or god, that you know you can be, for good." He turned and went back to Shannon, leaving Loki standing in the middle of the room, his mind conflicted by Coulson’s words, while other agents were milling about, taking luggage to rooms, unpacking food and putting up security devices.

 

Sighing, Loki hailed the nearest agent. “Where are my rooms?” he asked. The agent pointed towards a door and Loki made his way there. Another agent was already in there, installing a camera, saying he’d be done quickly. As soon as he left, Loki threw everything off the bed, kicked off his shoes and fell face first in the mattress, asleep before he bounced.

 

Shannon fidgeted in the entrance until Agent Coulson joined her. He didn’t scold her or raise his voice, only warning her. "We know you're doing your best, but we need more. You know that Loki is cunning. You've read the files. Be more alert. You'll have our help now,", he said, waving to the cameras. "We'll watch your every move."

 

Frowning, Shannon inhaled sharply. " _Every_ move?" she asked.

 

Coulson smiled. "We'll respect your privacy but yes, you will be constantly watched. No camera in your bedroom and technically and no audio anywhere either. Eyes only. Do what is on your list of tasks with him, that's all that is asked of you. You need to look normal, you're in a quiet neighbourhood,” he explained.

 

Shannon nodded and grabbed the protein bar Maria handed her, almost inhaling it because she was starving. Maria mentioned everything had been stocked and that her bedroom was ready so she could get some sleep. Shannon shook her head. "Can't sleep, I have to watch him," she groaned.

 

"Get some rest, agent. I've been told he's sleeping. We'll wake you up if anything comes up,” Agent Coulson ordered her. Shannon nodded and saluted, then headed to the room that had been assigned to her and stripped down to her underwear, slipping under the covers. She moaned in pleasure, the bed soft and comfortable under her weary body. Still, she kept the door ajar, sleeping with one eye open to keep an eye on Loki.

 

~~~~~~

 

Loki stirred and groaned, unsure of what had woken him up. Sunlight was streaming through the slightly open curtains and he rolled over to face away from them. He felt weak and tired, his stomach hurting. He needed to eat and soon. He sat up and stretched, his back and shoulder popping, and he sighed. Catching himself in the mirror, he saw he looked awful, having slept in shirt and jeans for who knew how long, the fabric crinkled. He shook his head, as he knew that if he had to be confined to this life for now, he’d have to make the most of it and try to maintain an air of order, starting with this clothes.

 

He left the bedroom, the door creaking, and shuffle towards the kitchen, nodding his head to acknowledge the camera that moved as he did. He started looking around the cupboards, wondering if he could make himself something while Agent Winters slept.

 

Shannon woke up in a startle, hearing sounds from the kitchen, then a loud crash. She hurried up to put on clothes to go see what was going on, finding Loki cursing in another language, looking at a plate that had been smashed into a million pieces while bread and deli meats were sitting on the counter. “It seems that food preparation is not your forte,” she stated before looking Loki up and down. "Neither is changing and showering,” she smirked.

 

Loki glared at her, annoyed that he had woken her up before he had a chance to make lunch for both of them, forgetting about his injured hand, which had cramped when he had picked up the plate, causing it to fall, but also because of Agent Winters’ tone, knowing she presumed he was ignorant of everything Midgardian. "I would stifle the raging beast that currently resides in my stomach," he said curtly before bending down to pick up the plate shards, careful not to cut himself. "Then I'll ‘shower’, as you call it, Agent Winters,” he sneered.

 

Shannon clenched her jaw, realizing she might have been too harsh with the god. She crouched down and helped him pick up the plate, both of them clumsy with their injured hands. As she bent forward, they clunked heads and groaned. Shannon sighed and chuckled. “Almost a comedy,” she whispered as she slowly stood back up. “I’ll help you, you help me?” she offered.

  


Rubbing his head, a soft growl emanating from his chest, Loki nodded. He threw away the pieces of the plate he had picked up and continued to set up the items he had intended to used while he watched her sweeping the shard dust, waiting for her so she could show him how to prepare the meal.

 

Scratching her head as she looked at the counter, Shannon realized Loki didn’t how to cook at all. She inhaled and put on her best smile, to try and seem open. "Okay, this is quite simple, since you have nothing to grill or bake. This kind of meat," she said as she poked the pressed chicken. “This is best with either a sweet or tangy sauce. You have these choices with it," she added as she pointed to the mayonnaise, honey mustard, regular mustard or ketchup. “Some people like cheese too. Personally, the more cheese the better,” she explained as she drenched a piece of bread with honey mustard and tried to put some everywhere. Being right handed and doing this with her left was quite complicated and Shannon groaned when she spilled some over the counter. "Dammit!" she hissed. She sighed and grabbed the pressed chicken and saw Loki do the same thing as she was. "Can you slice some cheese?" she asked. "It's better I stay away from it.”

 

Loki nodded and as he picked up the knife, he was surprised when several S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn’t come crashing through the doors and windows to stop him. He sliced the cheese with ease and passed each slice to Shannon, before adding some to his own sandwich. He watched her piling cheese up, then closed her sandwich, and raised an eyebrow when she smashed it.

 

"Easier to eat this way when you have only one valid hand. And honestly, smushed is good," she explained as she opened another cupboard, grabbing a pack of barbecue chips. She then picked up a soda from the fridge. "There's beer, even though you don't like it much. Do you want to try a soda? It's fizzy but sugary,” she told Loki.

 

He shrugged, thinking it couldn’t be worse than the beer and took the can she was offering, watching her open it. He attempted to do the same but the ring disconnected and Shannon burst out laughing. Loki huffed and picked up the other can she handed to him, discarding the defective one. He managed to open this one and smiled triumphantly before sitting down.

 

With a grin, Shannon watched Loki poke at everything before he ate, but he still devoured everything that was on his plate and eyed at her leftovers hungrily. She pushed her plate closer to him. "Want some more?" she asked.

 

His stomach growling even with his food gone, Loki snatched the rest of the sandwich but paused before eating it. "Why do you not eat, Agent?"

 

"Because I ate before going to bed and you didn't,” she chuckled. "I'd rather see you eat it than throwing it away. I hate wasting food,” she explained, watching Loki devour the rest of her sandwich and the whole pack of chips while she leaned back. “So, I have to start...training you. Are you familiar with any technologies from here, except eye-poking devices?" she asked with a smirk.

 

Loki rolled his eyes as he sipped his soda. "I am astute. I know of many technologies. Midgard is only in its infancy with regards to your sciences. I may not use and take for granted your devices, but shown once and I will remember it all for all time,” he explained. He recalled only having seen the Director using the control panel to loose the glass cage from a distance, but his mind had processed it instantly. "I could not tell you of all the tech I have used. However, I have had little use of more...domestic items."

 

“Then we'll start with those. You need to learn to cook. It's the basis of existence, being able to feed yourself. So kitchen stuff, phones, television and such. I'm guessing I don't need to explain to you how a shower works and how you have to undress before going in?" Shannon chuckled as she leaned forward with a grin.

 

Loki felt like throwing the soda can at her. "Of course I know how to shower, insolent woman!" he growled. He slammed the near full can onto the coffee table they were sitting at and the can nearly exploded with bubbles. He stared at it wide eyed as the agent tsked and gathered towels to mop up. Muttering an apology, Loki stood up and retreated to the bedroom. He removed his clothes and was about to walk out to the bathroom naked, remembering to cover up at the last second. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, heading out to shower, pausing in the hallway only to glance back at Shannon.

 

Shannon was still holding in a laugh from seeing him so surprised by the soda splashing everywhere, but her smile turned to awe and she had to keep her jaw from dropping when she saw Loki with only a towel on. Just like Maria had said, the god was lean yet muscular and she could detail every muscle in his hard chest. She bit her lip as she watched him leave and she turned away so he didn’t see her flushing. “Get ahold of yourself, woman!" she muttered to herself. She headed to her room and stripped down, putting on a robe since she wanted to shower as well. She went out to the living room to wait it out, crossing her legs as she watched the news.

 

Loki relaxed under the stream of hot water, letting it cascade down his tense muscles. He needed a massage and thought that probably only a _bilgesnipe_ walking over his body would to loosen his muscles. But he supposed he would adapt.

 

Grabbing the soap and washcloth, he cleaned himself then stepped out of the shower, wiping the steam away from the mirror as he dried his body with a towel. He felt better now, with a full stomach and clean body. He left the bathroom and caught a glimpse of his guardian in a robe, snoozing in front of what she called the television. Grinning wickedly, Loki stalked over to her, wanting to see her reaction to his near naked form. He shook her and she woke up in a gasp.

 

Coughing and inhaling sharply, her eyes adjusting, Shannon saw Loki standing there and had to hold back a moan and clench her jaw so she wouldn’t react too much. Seeing him standing in the living room with only a towel around his waist, still a few beads of water dripping on his chest almost made her growl. _‘I could eat chocolate off that chest,’_ she told herself. she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Can I...can I help you?" she asked, her voice slightly high pitched.

 

"By your state of undress I assumed you were waiting for the shower," Loki stated, a grin still plastered to his face. He observed her watch a drop of water running from his shoulder down his chest and stomach absorbed in the towel. _‘Well...this will be most interesting!’_ he told himself. He stepped away and walked back to his room, adding a subtle sway to his hips, without looking back. "It's free now anyway," he said, his back still to her and gave her a wave. He could practically feel the heat of her stare.

 

Shannon’s eyes were glued to Loki, detailing his back, and she even wondered what his ass looked like under the towel. She groaned softly, feeling wetness pooling between her legs. She got up slowly and made her way to the shower, turning on the water and closing the door before undressing. As soon as she got under the water, she screamed bloody murder and stepped out, her hair dripping wet. Loki barged in, almost knocking down the door. “What happened, agent?” he asked, looking ready for a fight .

 

Hissing and quickly grabbing her robe, Shannon tried to hide herself. "You. Used. All. The. Hot. WATER! There's only cold water left!" she growled.

 

Loki raised his eyebrow. “Hot water runs out?" he asked, genuinely surprised, but realising there was no danger, he relaxed. He then noticed that her robe didn't quite cover everything...not the side swell of her breasts, her nipples barely hidden, and her toned thighs and hips were on show. He was happy that he had not lost his towel as he had dashed in his haste to ensure her safety, his instincts kicking in. Staring at the agent, he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 

Shannon squinted her eyes when she noticed Loki was ogling her and showed him the door, still trying to cover herself with her short robe. "GET OUT!!" she shouted. She heard him chuckle as he left but kept screaming through the door. "How long where you in there? Of course hot water runs out, this is not a palace, dammit!"

 

Loki didn’t reply, understanding that the last question was one that didn’t need an answer, and went back to his bedroom, picking his clothes. This time, he chose black pants and a black button up shirt. Removing the towel around his waist, he noticed he was at half mast. He shook his head and tried not to think of Agent Winters’ milky skin, wet and littered with goosebumps from the cold water. He tried to think of anything else and thankfully, was able to get himself under control. He neglected shoes since the floor was carpeted and smoothed his hair back as he left the room, sitting on the sofa to await the agent’s return from the cold shower.

  
Managing to clean herself up in the cold water, Shannon blow dried her long brown hair to try and warm up a little, then tied it in a high ponytail before heading back to her room, ignoring the god on the sofa. She slipped into jeans and an aqua tank top, a matching bra underneath and a black hoodie. She took a deep breath before getting back out. “Let’s do this,” she told herself. “Let’s teach him to be a little more human.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon got into the living room, finding Loki sitting in the armchair, hands clasped on his lap. It was late afternoon already and she wondered how they would start the lessons. She stood in front of him, taking a stance. "So, do you want a cooking lesson? A technology lesson? A household one?" she asked, giving him a choice.

Loki looked up, his eyebrow raised. "Perhaps, rather than shouting at me when I make a mistake, you should tell me anything else that I might inadvertently do incorrectly," he sighed, annoyed that the first thing out of her mouth was not ‘Sorry I shouted at you, Loki, it was a simple mistake because I'm an idiot and forgot to tell you hot water isn't endless here on Midgard’.”

Dumbfounded, Shannon frowned as she sat on the sofa. "I...I..." she stammered, shaking her head. "I can't plan everything ahead, Loki. You've been brought up in an entirely different place. I don't...I can't know what you don't know. I'm not a mind reader. That being said, yes, we can run out of hot water and please, restrain yourself to 10 minutes, tops, if you can. I like hot showers too. Or take a bath. You can soak in there longer,” she explained.

Smirking, Loki stood up and walked closer to her. “Or, in the interest of conserving the precious hot water, we should simply shower together." He grinned, looking down at her, then glanced at the cameras around the room.

Shannon shuddered and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. "In your dreams, prince of Asgard,” she replied, clearing her throat. She stood, staring at him. "So, what will it be?” she asked again, trying to change the subject so she wouldn’t moan out loud. She waited on Loki and he finally said he wanted to try out technologies, so she headed out to the room that had been designed for training, asking Loki to follow. An array of gadgets and everyday items were scattered around the room. "What's your weapon of choice?" she asked.

Loki frowned, confused. "These...are weapons?" he asked, picking up something he had never seen before. He didn’t understand why they would let him access weapons in the first place. He weighed the device and pressed a button, hoping it would blow up Midgard, but instead, loud music blared in the room. He covered his ears and saw the agent laughing.

Shannon chuckled and grabbed the remote, lowering the volume. "Those are not weapons, it's just an expression. This is a remote control, used to control this machine over here, called a sound system or a stereo. You can play music with it, or listen to anything that's been recorded. Books, plays, whatever," she explained as she showed him the simple commands on the remote, the volume, rewind, fast forward and such. She glanced at Loki, seeing him nod, his arms crossed, and then she gave the remote back to him, watching him test it.

Loki effortlessly pressed a few buttons then clenched his jaw when a classical piece came one, reminding him of Stuttgart. He frowned and shook his head, the changed then changed the song quickly before handing back the remote to the agent, asking what was coming next. She handed him another device, calling it a cell phone, and explained the difference with what she called a home phone.

"This one is more than just a phone though, you can go on the internet with it, use applications,” she said before scratching her head. “Do you know what the internet is?" she asked. When Loki nodded, she went around the table behind him, getting the cell phone from his hands. "It's very easy to use, when you know what you need. When you're allowed one, you'll get it quickly."

"Agent Barton showed me an item similar and introduced me to the wonders of nearly all the information Midgard has to offer. I never had time to utilise it though. I was rather busy,” Loki said, looking around. Various items were on the table. He frowned when he looked back at her. "Will I need any of these?" he asked, since he had no idea what any of them were.

"Are you able to wake up on your own at a given time?" Shannon asked.

Loki shook his head and sighed. "I am in a different realm. Your times are different. If I am asked to wake at dawn, I am sure I can manage it. Am I to think most Midgardians are in need of someone to wake them, like a servant?" he asked.

Shannon burst out laughing, pressing her forehead on Loki’s shoulder, then walked back to where she was before, trying to breathe through her laughter. "Servants are for rich people. You will find that on Earth, not everyone is born with a golden spoon in their mouths. This," she said, pointing to an alarm clock. "This is a machine that when set correctly, will wake you up at a given time." She set it for the next few minutes so it would ring. She glanced at Loki and he seemed to understand what she explained, repeating the exact same gestures. When she was done, she grabbed her laptop and opened it. "I'm guessing Barton showed you this too?" she asked.

He nodded. "A communications device. It stores information as well." He jumped when the alarm on the clock went off, a high pitched beeping, nearly knocking the agent over.

Shannon raised an eyebrow as she stabilized herself. "Stressed out, are you?" She lowered the volume on the alarm clock and showed the god how to do it so he wouldn’t have a heart attack when he’d have to use it, then made him sit in front of the laptop. "Show me what you know how to do with this,” she commanded him, standing behind him.

Scoffing, Loki opened a few pages, like Barton had showed him. He then stumbled upon a website that showed a man and a woman engaging in some very rough sex and he grinned when the agent grabbed the laptop quickly, a heavy blush across her cheeks. He had to bite his tongue to stop the laughter from bubbling over, but he couldn’t suppress the shake in his shoulders.

Shannon gasped as she slammed the laptop closed. “What the hell?" she muttered, embarrassed. She cleared her throat, hoping her cheeks were not as red as they felt, but seeing Loki’s smirk was very telling. She stared at the wall before she continued. "Did...uhm...did Barton show you how to use a television to entertain yourself?" she murmured.

Loki chuckled. "Why need the television when your laptop has such telling entertainment?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "But no, I never had the time."

"Fuck off!" Shannon hissed, flushing again. She walked out of the room and got to the living room, grabbing the remote, tapping her foot as she waited for Loki. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t closed that page, even less that he had seen it. When he joined her, she waved her finger in front of him. “What you saw in there? Don't get any ideas!" she warned.

“Ideas?” Loki asked innocently, smiling mischievously. "I think you're the one who has ideas, you naughty little minx."

Clenching her jaw, Shannon groaned, feeling a rush of warmth for her head to her toes. "I don't...I...I don't,” she stammered before burying her face in her hands. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be?" she begged, handing Loki the remote. "This is a remote like the sound system," she started. But when she tried to continue, she saw him grinning like a loon.

"Harder, you say?" Loki smirked. "Is that what the woman was saying to the beast behind her? The sound was too low to hear..." He tried to dodge the swing of her arm but her fist managed to connect with his face.

"Fucker! Say that again and next time, I'm sending you through the wall!" Shannon hissed, shaking her hand. She had had the bright idea to punch him with her injured hand. She stepped away, whimpering slightly, and got to the bathroom to remove the bandage and see the damage.

Flexing his jaw, Loki watched the agent stalk off and growled. It was a glancing blow but had caught him unawares. He followed her to the bathroom, checking the surroundings. Surely, someone would have seen the punch but he noticed no cameras in the bathroom. “What was that for?” he asked.

"There's a line not to be crossed when you talk to people. Being sexually suggestive like that will get you smacked, as I just demonstrated,” Shannon hissed. She checked her hand and fortunately, she hadn’t broken anything on Loki’s chiseled face, but one of the blisters from her burn was opened and bloody. She washed it quickly, then put ointment on again, wrapping her hand in a fresh bandage. She swallowed hard, unable to shake the words Loki had said to her.

Loki sighed. "I am merely trying to break the ice," he said, exasperated.. "I didn't mean to upset you, although you are the one who obviously likes it rough..." he added, stepping back as she glare at him again and raised her other hand. "Very well! Not another word about your kinks." He laugh and skipped out of the room as Shannon tried to kick him.

Shannon slammed the door shut when Loki left and pressed her forehead on it. He was right about one thing, she liked it rough. And the more he talked about it, the more she imagined it with him. She shook her head, them hit it gently against the door, then got back out, trying to breathe in and out. She cleared her throat and joined him in the living room. "Television. This is how it works." Shannon grabbed the remote out of his hand and roughly press the buttons, flipping through channels and options, then shoved it back against his chest. "Do it." she commanded him.

Barely having time to see what she had done, Loki managed to turn on and flick through a few channels. He stopped at the news, which showed images from the attack on the city. His attack. He turned the television off with disgust and guilt. “Show me something else,” he hissed.

“Oh, not so happy to see the effects of your actions?" Shannon asked. She turned around and checked out the kitchen. She wasn’t really hungry but knew they could take time preparing a bigger meal. "How are you with food? You said you're used to hunting but is there anything you can do?"

Loki shrugged. "Again, show me once, I will pick it up." In truth, all he wanted to do was retreat and read his books. He had been all too aware of the cuffs on his wrists during his shower and was keen to try and discover a way to remove them. But he would still acquiesce to the agent’s whim.

"Wow, try and be more motivated," Shannon murmured. "If you'd rather do something else, do it, it's fine. It's not like we're leaving here any time soon." Loki nodded and retreated to his room while she crashed on the sofa to watch a movie. “Shame” was on and she hadn’t had the chance to see it yet, having heard a lot of comments about it. She yawned through the first parts but as soon as the sex scenes came on, she blushed furiously, remembering Loki’s comments. She heard him clearing his throat close by and when she turned to him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Not getting enough, Agent?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "I am sorry to disturb your ‘alone time’ but it has become rather dark in my room and I can no longer read."

Shannon groaned and clamped her eyes shut for a moment. The sexual innuendos were killing her, slowly but surely. She got up and went past Loki, into his bedroom and waited for him to come along. She showed him how to use the table lamp or the ceiling light, whichever he thought was best but while she was explaining, she noticed he kept staring at her. “What?” she groaned.

“Do you find me attractive, Agent?”

Shannon frowned. "What kind of question is that and why does it matter?"

Loki stepped closer, mindful of the closeness and positions of the cameras. He knew that if he laid a hand on the agent, he would no longer be alone with her. "It's a simple question. I seem to make you uncomfortable and I saw you 'checking me out' when I went to and from the shower. And it matters because perhaps the knowledge would be mutually beneficial," he said, daring to come closer. "Would it help you to know that I find you pleasing to the eye?"

Her eyes fluttering at the last words she heard, Shannon opened and closed her mouth before answering. "I...will admit that you are not...so bad yourself," she said, her voice wavering. She noticed his closeness and could feel his warmth. "Again, what does that change?" she asked. "It's not like we'll end up together. We're playing house, faking being a couple for the neighbours."

Smiling wryly, Loki’s eye twitched. "Even in such close quarters, surely you can appreciate the need for physical comfort? It will relax us when we are together. If we are to play house and someone spies us together, it would only reinforce the premise. However, if I were to touch you and you were to blush or shrink away, what would the neighbours think?"

Shannon clenched her jaw and thought about it for a second. Loki was actually making sense but there was no way she would admit that to him. She shrugged it off and sat on the sofa. "In front of people, fine," she hissed.

Loki held in a smile. It was not the answer he was hoping for but it was a start and something he could work with. He turned to go back to his bedroom but the doorbell rang. He saw the agent  switch on her earpiece and look at the camera, nodding. She looked at him, squinting her eyes and Loki knew what she meant, the warning was clear, no funny business. He sighed and wondered how he was going to live this down.

At the door, Shannon saw a young couple, in their thirties, the woman looking like a page in a magazine, hair pulled back and an immaculate dress on, while the man was dressed in a black pants and a nice cardigan. All smiles, they welcomed Shannon and Loki to the neighbourhood and the woman shoved a casserole in Shannon’s hand.

When Shannon felt Loki move and wrap an arm around her waist, she stiffened, fearing his answer. But he was the picture of politeness, introducing himself as Luke Lokison. The man, Timothy, and the woman, Angelica, asked about his strange surname and Loki lied, explaining his Scandinavian heritage. They seemed even more dubious, seeing his black hair but he smiled, saying it was hair dye. They nodded and smiled while Loki spied the casserole dish in Shannon’s hands. “Oh thank god!" he said a bit too loudly. "Look, darling, now we won't have to cook tonight!"

Shannon laughed nervously while Tim and Angelica said goodbye and Shannon gritted her teeth as she closed the door, Loki hugging her tighter. She tried to shrug but he still wouldn’t let go. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "You can let go, they're gone,” she whispered.

Loki leaned his chin on her shoulder and breathed into her ear. "If I must," he sighed, squeezing a little tighter before letting go, deliberately brushing her breasts with his thumbs, knowing she could not attack him as long as she was holding the casserole dish.

Shuddering and clenching her thighs together, Shannon hissed. "Loki, if you don't want my next move to be breaking this casserole over your head, apologize. Now. You cannot do that here. It'll get you slapped, possibly beaten up by a jealous boyfriend of even arrested for assault," she growled. Even if she was having to explain it so it would be a lesson he learned, she wanted nothing more for him to do it again.

Loki frowned. "Very well, I apologise," he said, turning away from her. "That you are so stubborn," he muttered under his breath. He didn’t stick around for her to tell him if she had heard him or not and stalked back to his room.

Shannon dropped the casserole on the counter and braced herself on it, trying to breathe and telling her own body to stop reacting to Loki. She pressed her head on the cupboards and breathed in and out slowly, then took off the foil from the casserole, seeing it was lasagna. She shoved it in the oven and turned it on, putting an alarm. She went back to the living room, sitting on the sofa and stared into nothing, her body shuddering as she remembered the feeling of Loki’s breath on her neck and his fingers on her nipples. "Fuck shit dammit!" she cursed and shook her head, trying to send the images away.

Laying on his bed, Loki stared at the camera in the corner of the room, knowing the red light blinking was indicating that it was working. He sighed at the lack of privacy and knew he’d have a hard time studying the book, especially if there was a chance Thor could look at the footage.

He sighed and saw it was dark outside. He changed into his sleepwear, eyeing the camera. "I hope you're enjoying the free show," he said, looking at it with a frown, wondering if Agent Hill was watching.

When the oven screamed thirty minutes later, Loki came out of his room and Shannon found him to look slightly disturbed. "What? Afraid I've burned something again?" she groaned. She went to the kitchen and got the lasagna out. Even with her injured hand, she managed to serve the meal and set it down, along with some baguette bread. Fortunately, Maria had remembered  she liked red wine so Shannon pulled out a bottle from the cupboard and set it on the table. "You'll have to open it. I can't use my hand that much."

Loki poked around his food, took a bite, and found it not as bad as he expected. While he chewed, he took the bottle, inspecting the top. It had a cork in it and he knew he couldn’t pull it out. An image of Volstagg gripping a cork in his teeth and then downing an entire flagon of wine sprung to his mind. "And how do you propose..." He was interrupted when the agent slid a corkscrew towards him. He picked it up and opened the bottle, pouring wine for the both of them.

“Thank you, Loki,” she murmured. The wine went down well, so very well that Shannon closed her eyes as she savored it. She moaned softly and heard Loki clear his throat. "Something you need there?" she asked.

Glaring at her, Loki was certain she was teasing him. He didn’t reply, simply eating more, but kept watching the agent. She drank more wine, moaned again and he was convinced she was doing it on purpose. He felt his cock stirring and quickly stood up. "I am not that hungry. I am going to bed. Goodnight,” he said in a hurry, bowing and leaving.

Shannon glanced at him, her eyes widening. "Wow, what's gotten into him?" she muttered to herself. She finished eating alone and drank the rest of the bottle. Since she couldn’t do the dishes on her own with the bandage on her hand, she put the rest of the lasagna away and soaked the pan in soapy water.

Getting back to her room, she grabbed a book, the latest crime novel she was reading but she lost interest quickly, as it wasn’t really entertaining. She laid back, sighing, and soon, her thoughts derailed to Loki. She kept thinking of the muscles on his back and the way the water dripped in his chest. One of her hand naturally went between her legs and slipped into her panties. She was already wet and had to bite her lip when she grazed her clit, moans escaping her lips. Groaning, Shannon pushed a finger in, pumping slowly. She had seen Loki’s crotch and she knew he was packing. Imagining it was slowly driving her crazy so she added another finger, then a third one, her thumb pressing on her clit. She cursed her injured hand but still manage to make herself come hard. She cried out, then clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping Loki hadn’t heard her. She was thankful that no camera had been installed in her room, at least S.H.I.E.L.D respecting her privacy if not Loki’s.

On the other side of the house, Loki laid under the covers in the dark, trying not to think about the woman he lived with, but invariably found his hand lowering to his still hard cock. He bent his knees so that the cameras wouldn’t pick up the motions of his hand beneath, although knowing that when he’d come, they would instantly know what he was up to. He lowered his underwear and grasped his cock lightly, clenching his teeth with a grimace. He stroked himself thinking of her breasts and hips barely covered, his mind filling in the blanks as to what her nipples might look like and the curve of her backside. He sped up his stroking, remembering the agent’s moans at the table imagining her moaning beneath him, and it brought him closer to the edge.

When he heard her cry out in her room, there was no mistake; he knew it was one of pleasure. He gasped and grunted as he spilled in his hand, cursing quietly at the force of it. Coming down, he wiped his coated hand in the sheets. Groaning, he turned over, closing his eyes, only one Midgardian word coming to his mind to describe his feelings. “Fuck!”


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun came up, Shannon felt better than she had in days. She slipped in the shower before Loki got up, making sure she’d have hot water this time. She heard a noise and saw Loki coming in, only wearing boxer shorts. It looked like he was in a daze, not realizing she was under the water. He started relieving himself and Shannon didn’t have to imagine his cock anymore, it was there for her to see, for her viewing pleasure. She cleared her throat when he was done then turned away, happy that the panel doors of the shower were blurred and hiding her.

Loki hadn’t slept well. His visions had been swarmed with images of Thanos, the Other and the Chitauri. He knew his failed attempt would not go unnoticed by Thanos and he had no doubt he’d come for him. The torture they had put him through before sending him to Earth had been monstrous and had left him with nightmares.

As such, he was not much awake when he entered the bathroom, the steam and sound of the water not registering as anything more than the rushing of blood in his ears and the blurriness in his eyes. The clearing of the agent’s throat snapped him back to reality and he glanced sidelong at her, eyes widening. "I...I'm sorry," he stammered. He backed out of the bathroom quickly. "I didn't see anything,” he reassured her, then realised he was disappointed by that. But even then, he was too tired to cause mischief and went back to his room.

Seeing the look on Loki’s face worried Shannon. He didn’t look like the usual smirky Loki. She finished showering and braided her hair, not wanting to dry it, then got dressed quickly. When she headed back to her room, there was a message for her from Maria on her phone. "Check on Loki, he's been stirring all night, mumbling stuff. Make sure he can't do magic, but be subtle." Shannon replied to Maria then headed out. She put coffee to brew and grabbed an apple, getting to Loki’s room. She knocked then opened the door, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly. "Loki, are you alright?"

Breathing in sharply through his nose when the agent entered the room, Loki absently turned the runic bracelets that stuck to his skin. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked, a little snappily. He had never been a morning person and the nightmare that had plagued his dreams for so long now, he felt weary. He looked down at the bracelets, knowing he was now vulnerable, and he was resolved to trying to study the book in secret but having no privacy to do so.

"You seem...distraught. Do you feel sick? You look pale,” Shannon asked gently, not caring about the way he had almost snapped at her. "You could be, since you're technically mortal now."

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps I am sick, how would I know?" he asked. "As you so eloquently pointed out, I am mortal now, although we on Asgard were able to get sick. Just...a different kind and out healers were second to none with any curative tonics and surgery as necessary."

Shannon reached out and put a hand over his forehead but he didn’t feel warm to the touch. She felt him shudder under her touch and she stepped back.. "Do you feel pain anywhere? You don't seem to have a fever," she asked. Still, she looked around but didn’t see anything suspicious. "Would you just rather I leave you alone and we continue lessons later?"

Loki sighed. "No, no, I'm fine. Just give me a moment to get dressed." He stood and had a thought. "Unless you'd like to stay and watch," he said with a mischievous grin.

It was Shannon’s turn to sigh: Loki was back to normal, seemingly recovering quickly. "You never miss one, do you?" she grinned. She wasn’t in the mood to fight him, having slept nicely. It was sunny and she wanted her mood to stay up. She exited the room and closed the door behind her, then yelled out. "How do you feel about crêpes?"

Loki frowned as he removed his sleeping shorts, hearing the agent calling out. He opened the door a fraction, giving whoever was watching the camera a view for longer than strictly necessary. "What is that?" he asked.

Shannon shook her head. She knew she’d have to teach him everything. "It's a breakfast meal, usually a sugary one. I will need help to make them though, so we could couple this with a small cooking lesson, " she said turning around. She saw Loki naked and groaned. "Get dressed first, please. Nobody naked in my kitchen,” she hissed.

"A pity," Loki said playfully and closed the door again. He quickly got dressed, wearing the same clothes as the day before and made his way to the kitchen to see the agent with everything set up. "I am your humble..." His stomach growled loudly since he hardly had any dinner the night before. "...and apparently hungry student," he finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm getting there too,” Shannon nodded. “Okay, so I need flour, cinnamon, eggs and milk. A bit of butter, maple syrup, brown sugar and peanut butter," she explained as she showed him where the items were and watched Loki get everything out quickly. She found measuring cups and a whisk and put them in front of him. "One cup of flour. No, make that two...if we're both that hungry, we'll make more. Two cups of flour. Two cups of milk. Four eggs," she said, watching his every move. She added a pinch of salt and teaspoon of cinnamon, then told him to whisk. While he did that, Shannon took a pan out and heated it up, putting a bit of butter in. With a ladle, she poured some of the batter in the pan and spread it out. "You have to wait until you see some bubbles up top. It'll mean it's cooked under. You have to flip it over. I can't do it with my hand."

Loki picked up the spatula she was giving him and slid it under his creation as she directed him and flipped over. But over flipping it, he missed the pan and the crêpe ended up hanging half off. He looked at her helplessly, unsure of what to do. Shannon giggled and shook her head. "It's fine, it happens to us all. We'll start over. Just throw this one away." Loki threw the pancake away and she poured some more batter. "This time, you have to be quicker and more...firm, when you flip it. Just, get in there and go all the way,” she added, not realizing how suggestive she was. Loki chewed the inside of his cheek not to answer. The image of flipping the agent over and getting in there and going all the way came unwelcome into his mind. He rolled his eyes and flipped the pancake, this time laughing triumphantly when it landed in the pan.

"Good job! You can now make pancakes! You just need to cook it a little bit on this side since it's almost done," Shannon smiled. She turned on the oven and got an aluminum pan out. "We'll make a few and keep them warm, then eat." They continued until there wasn’t any more batter then finally sat to eat, hot coffee poured in their mugs. Shannon licked her lips as she prepared her pancake. "Some people like maple syrup, others chocolate and banana. I prefer peanut butter and brown sugar,” she explained, as she tried to fix hers as she wanted it. She had a hard time just using the knife with her injured hand, but when she glanced at Loki, she held in a laugh, seeing he had mixed a bunch of things, knowing he’d get a sugar rush later on.

Loki almost inhaled his food as he sat at the table, his stomach grumbling. He finally saw the appeal of coffee. Thor had excitedly told him about the beverage while he was muzzled and unable to tell him to shut up. He finished his in record time and got up to make another but the agent told him to slow down. “Sugar rush and caffeine rush, you'll be like a child all day, bouncing off the walls," she warned. She sighed when he didn’t listen and poured another coffee while taking another pancake. She watched him devour breakfast and grinned. “That's what happens when you skip dinner."

Scoffing, Loki continued eating. "So, what plans do you have for me today, teacher?" he asked as he leaned back, full and satisfied, downing the last of his coffee. He stared at the agent while she finished her last bite, licking her lips and fork. He cleared his throat and she leaned back as well, bringing her legs up on the chair, hugging her knees, drinking her coffee slowly.

“I thought we could go into the backyard a bit, exercise, get some sun. You look pale. And we could try the budget thing," she groaned.

"Budget?" Loki asked. “Surely I should not need to even be bothered with something like that...I am not intending on staying here forever!" he replied angrily.

"You're here to be rehabilitated and unless Thor decides you're allowed back in Asgard, you're staying here. So, it's better you try your hand at everything," Shannon explained nicely, trying not to get unnerved.

Crossing his arms defiantly, Loki clenched his jaw. "No, I refuse to learn something so mundane as managing money. I have no need for it. I am living here with you, so YOU can handle all that. It's not like I'm expected to get a job, I am a WAR CRIMINAL!" he exploded. He stood up, the chair flying away from him, then stormed off to the back door. "Exercise, yes!" he said as he exited the kitchen, forgetting to put shoes on.

Shannon sighed and shook her head. “Sugar rush,” she mumbled as she went to her room to change. She put on yoga pants and a tanktop, then running shoes. She found Loki on the porch, bitching at something while he looked under his foot. "Stepped in shit, did ya? Yeah, the neighbours must have dogs," she laughed. "Next time, put shoes on, Loki," She laughed harder, then headed to the backyard to start stretching while Loki cleaned his feet and put shoes on.

When he came back to the backyard, Loki happened to see the agent with her legs spread apart and bending over, her firm ass in the air, clutching her ankles. He swallowed hard and walked up to her, wondering if there were cameras outside. The urge to touch the woman was overwhelming but he didn’t have time to say anything, swallowing hard as he watched her stretch up.

"How do you usually prefer to train?" she asked.

"With a spear...in an arena...with a much stronger opponent," Loki smirked. "Or simple hand to hand, but again, with a much stronger opponent."

Shannon nodded. “Thor said you didn't have your usual strength. Try me then," she defied him. Assuming a hand to hand combat position. She watched Loki squint but come closer. As soon as he was set, she crouched down and whipped her leg, kicking his, making him fall to the ground, wind knocked out of his lungs.

Seeing the sky above him, Loki cursed his inability to have dodged the kick. He cursed his lack of deep sleep. He sprang back up and settled himself back into position, ready for the agent’s attack. When she feigned right, he sprang to her left, grabbing her shoulders, slipping behind her. He pressed his knee against her back, flooring her.

Shannon groaned as her face was pressed into the grass  and she tried to raise her hands up to ask for mercy. Loki let her up but kept an arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. She shuddered when he kissed her neck, stiffening when he murmured in her ear that they had to keep face for the neighbours. Shannon elbowed him in the stomach then turned and aimed to punch his face, but he grabbed her wrist, drawing her in.

"They're watching," he whispered before looking up. "Morning!" he said, raising a hand to wave at Tim who was watching their little display. He pointed to the agent then smiled. "Black belt...she's teaching me. Personally, I think it's just an excuse to get me on my back, isn't it, darling?" He looked playfully at her knowing she’d have to keep up the appearances.

Glancing sideways, Shannon giggled like a schoolgirl, knowing that Tim could see them, so she managed to release herself from his grip and push him to the ground on his stomach, straddling him, twisting his arm behind his back. "Hey Tim! Yeah, we're just keeping fit here! Have a nice day, say ‘hi’ to Angelica!" she waved, her voice high. She twisted Loki’s arm a little more until she heard him groan. She leaned over and pressed her mouth to his ear. "Do that again, just for the hell of it, and you'll remember my name forever, I will rip your balls with my nails!" she warned him.

Loki groaned again when the agent twisted his arm but once he saw Tim leave, he bucked his hips upwards like a leaping horse, knocking her off. He twisted his body and landed between her legs, her wrists pinned to the grass beneath his palms, and he pressed himself on her. "It wasn't 'just for the hell of it', woman, I am playing a part, that S.H.I.E.L.D, I might add, put in place!" he hissed, his voice still low in case Tim had not gone very far.

Hissing, Shannon headbutt him and groaned as she got up, seeing Loki landing flat on his back, gripping her head. "S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to rehabilitate you. Yeah, you don't really have a choice. But you don't have to make it so hard, for one, and two; you don't have to keep groping me," she explained keeping her voice at a whisper as well. She went back to the house and slammed the door to her room.

Sighing, Loki stayed on the grass for a moment and when he heard Tim calling out to him, wondering if he was having a lover’s tiff, he stood up and rubbed his head, waving at the nosy neighbour. Inside the house, he grabbed some ice from the freezer, having explored the machinery while his babysitting agent was still asleep. He berated himself for being fooled by a woman but he knew it was his nightmares that distracted him.

He wrapped the ice in a towel and went to the agent’s room, knocking softly on the door, hearing nothing. He cracked the door slightly open and saw her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. He came up behind her, clearing his throat but she sighed, hearing him come in. “What do you want, Loki? I have a migraine,” she sighed wearily. Loki sat beside her, facing the same way she was, the cool towel in his hand.

“I thought you might," he said, placing the towel against the part of her head that had struck him. Shannon hissed but didn’t push him away.

"I've seen many people do that but I never knew it was so painful. I don't think I'll try that again," she sighed. "I wanted to finish training with yoga but I don't think that's happening now." She lowered the towel and looked at him. He seemed so calm and collected, even after their tiff. "You know, Loki, I was assigned to you. I wasn't asked. I'm doing my best to help you. Whatever grudge you have against my boss, it's not my fault."

Loki nodded in understanding. "And I am simply doing my level best to make good of a bad situation, for me, that is. I...obviously...have a penchant for mischief and I won't lie..." He saw her scoff and roll her eyes.  "...er...the point is, I take pleasure in seeing you uncomfortable, but you are strong and don't react the way I expect you to, so I will stop." He noticed her frowning and put her earpiece on, listening to Coulson tell her they had lost visual on him, last seen going into her room.

"10-4, Agent Coulson, he's in my sight. Yes, sir. Yes, understood," Shannon said out loud. "Out,” she told him. “They want to keep a visual on you and I don't have cameras in here."

Rolling his eyes, jealous of the privacy she had, Loki shook his head, hanging it low but complied quickly. He left the towel for the agent as the ice melted in it, then headed for the door, stilling when she hailed him.

"About that mischief...you can continue. But I will continue putting you in your place. And you know I can do it!" she warned him.

Loki only growled lowly before turning the doorknob. "I'm going to watch the television box until you are ready to continue with any lessons you may have for me." He left the  room and closed the door with a soft click. He looked up at the camera and grinned salaciously, giving them a wink, just to stir up trouble, if anything came of it, then sat on the couch.

Shannon still felt dizzy so she got up slowly then laid on her bed. She had more plans to teach Loki but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to. She reached out and called Maria, and when she answered, Shannon asked if Fury would allow her outings with Loki. She explained she wanted to show him the city and maybe teach him about public behavior on Earth since it didn’t seem like it was his forte. Maria told her she’d ask, then let her know about Loki’s ‘night time activities’. Shannon blushed and giggled, then hung up, crawling out of bed to get to the living room, finding him slumped on the sofa. "What are you watching?” she asked.

"Some inane show that I neither understand nor want to understand," he said switching the television off. “There is nothing interesting about 'stars' in their 'reasonably priced cars',” he sighed.

"Didn't you bring books with you? Do you want to read? We can take a break with lessons if you feel the need to distract yourself. I can read while you read too. I've brought some stuff for late night readings," Shannon told him. She noticed a smirk on his face and she held in a laugh, remembering his. “Yeah, some people have more...physical activities, I like to read."

Loki lost his smirk then sighed again. He wasn’t surprised that the agent had been kept informed of his romp with his fist. He was glad they couldn’t read his mind though. "I thought we had a budget to look at," he said, his sarcasm thinly veiled. "But yes, reading sounds better."

"With the headache I have, I will kill you before the end of that budget," she growled as she went to her room to get her book. When she returned, Loki was already sitting comfortably, his long legs resting on the coffee table. She sat on the other end of the sofa, her back against the side and extended her legs, not touching his but really close. She could see him glance sideways then get back to his book. Unable to decipher what was written on it, she cleared her throat. "What are you reading?"' she asked.

"An Elvish tale of bravery, lost companions, deception and dishonour," he explained. He had wanted to look at the spellbook but couldn’t, not knowing if Thor was watching. He had decided on a fantastical book rather than draw any unwanted attention from his brother. "It is mere fiction, but is entertaining none-the-less."

"Hmmm...good,” Shannon commented, trying to get back to her book. She was still on the same crime novel she was the night before and just reading it reminded her of what she had ended up doing. She changed positions on the sofa once, twice, sighing, then slammed her book shut. "I'm going to do some yoga in my room. I can't concentrate,” she told him before heading there. She put up her yoga mat then breathed in and out slowly, starting with the sun salutation, then the downward dog. It was only when she was ass up in the air that she noticed Loki at the door, watching her intently.

"Why do you keep shying away from me?" he asked. "You are supposed to be my companion, yet you leave me to my own devices. Yes, you were ‘assigned’ to me, but surely you should take your job more seriously?" He shifted at the door but didn’t enter, turning to lean on the post, then sank to the ground, stretching a leg on either side of the opposite jamb. When he was relatively comfortable, he pulled his book up again and opened to the last page he was on. He then started reading, but kept watching her in his peripheral vision.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed that much companionship. You want me to be honest? Yeah, you trouble me. I know what you've done, but I see a different you here than in the file I read. I'm never sure of how to act around you. One minute I want to kill you and the next...I..." Shannon stammered, knowing she shouldn’t be finishing her sentence.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I am a fairly social creature, Agent," he replied. "I may give the air that I prefer solitude, but the fact is, I only endure it. If I need to concentrate, I prefer peace and quiet, but even so, the libraries of Asgard were filled with other scholars." He turned back to his book, then looked back at her. "Kill me one minute and the next...what?" he asked, his interest peaked.

"No, no...nothing. I just...nothing," Shannon stuttered while trying to do the forward fold. But just as she finished, she realized her ass was now in plain view and she saw Loki licking his lips. At the exact same time, her breasts decided that her bra wasn't tight enough and popped out of her top. She squealed and got up quickly, trying to minimize the damage.

Groaning, Loki dropped his book. "Really now, Agent, that is most inappropriate!" he hissed as his cock began to swell. He got up and entered the room. “A god I may be, but I am inherently male and have not had a woman for many moons, so my self control is rather slim right now!" he growled.

Gasping, Shannon turned to him, seeing his eyes hooded with lust and when she scanned him down, she noticed the bulge in his pants was quite impressive. "No, Loki...it was an accident. I didn't mean....I mean...come on!" she stuttered as she walked backwards, away from him, hands in the air. "Surely you don't think I did that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

Loki stalked forward, feeling his lust growing. He only stopped when the agent’s knees hit the back of the bed and she sat suddenly, gasping, looking very vulnerable. He noticed the communications device in her ear and could hear the camera in the hallway swiveling to try and get a view on him. He set his jaw and balled his hands into fists. With a deep breath, he spun on his heels and left the room, heading for the shower, He turned it on full blast, cold water only and stepped in, clothes, shoes, everything. It was a shock to his system, just what he needed.

Shannon watched Loki walk away and gasped, realizing she didn’t really want him to leave. She groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. "Get a grip woman, he's a criminal,” she muttered to herself. "But a damn fine one," she added in her head. She got up to continue yoga but she couldn’t. Her panties were soaked and it would show soon through her yoga pants. She opted for a shower, so she grabbed her things, heading to the bathroom. She crossed Loki by the door, soaked from head to toe.

"Don't ask,” he spat. Shannon nodded and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door. She leaned on it and breathed slowly, then turned on the hot water. She stood under the falling water for long minutes, trying to tell her body to stop reacting to Loki but all she could feel were her insides clenching and her clit throbbing. She reached for it and muffled herself with her fist, rubbing hard and fast. It took less than a minute for her to get off and she squealed, louder than she wanted to. She hoped Loki hadn’t heard but was confident he hadn’t, with the door closed and the water running.

Peeling off the wet clothes from his body, Loki shivered from the cold. He took a dry towel and brushed it over his skin. From the bathroom, he heard the agent’s cry and identified it immediately as the sound of someone climaxing. He groaned and put the towel over his head to dry his hair. He wondered if he should’ve taken her but he knew he couldn’t do that without the wrath of S.H.I.E.L.D coming down on him for possibly raping her. He shook his head in frustration, thinking of why the agent had pleased herself right after their encounter...probably thinking of a male companion.

He moaned, feeling himself becoming hard hard again. “This is ridiculous,” he thought to himself. Despite the person watching him on camera, he angled himself as best he could, away from prying eyes, and leaned on the wall, taking care of himself, coming quickly, his seed splattering on the wall. It brought him no satisfaction whatsoever, only a brief respite from the pain of the crushing loneliness he felt. He sank to his knees, and leaned his head on the wall, bumping it gently to try and knock some sense into himself, when he realized he was crying. More ashamed that someone might see his tears rather than caring if they saw him pleasuring himself, Loki wiped his tears quickly, then turned to get into bed. He didn’t care it was only near lunch time, he was in no mood to interact any further.


	5. Chapter 5

When she came out of the bathroom, Shannon saw that Loki’s door was closed. She changed into jeans and a tank top, then went knocking on his door. "Loki, do you want another cooking lesson? It's time for lunch!” Hearing no reply, she sighed and suddenly felt bad. _“Did I lead him on?”_ she asked herself. She looked back, thinking she might have. She made her way back to the kitchen and made herself a greek salad, making enough that if Loki decided to come out of his room, there would be some for him.

The afternoon went by without any sign from him so Shannon went on to write a few reports and assessments, then got a call from Maria. She was now allowed to take Loki out, without an obvious escort, but not allowed to tell him they wouldn’t be watched that closely. Happy to tell him the news, she went to his room, knocking gently. “Loki? Are you awake?” she asked.

Loki had heard the agent ask about lunch, but had ignored her, hearing her clatter around the kitchen, the wall of his room right against it. He had covered his head with a pillow to try and block out the noise, with the result of him falling asleep with it over his head. His neck ached when he awoke an hour later. He got out of bed and dressed, thankful that his lustful thoughts were not making his cock swell again. He put on jeans that were so tight that he knew he’d have to be careful around the agent again, if he were he tempted once more.  He put on a green shirt and slicked back his long hair. _‘I need a haircut,’_ he thought to himself. He heard her come around again and just as she knocked, he swung the door open roughly and glared at her. "What?" he asked, his tone biting.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you. Nevermind, it can wait,” Shannon murmured as she went back to the living room. She closed the files she was done with and brought them to her room, rageously slamming them onto her desk. She didn’t know how to act around Loki anymore. When she headed back to the main room, he was still there, arms crossed, his stance impressive even in regular clothes. "What? Am I supposed to apologize again for that little wardrobe malfunction?"

Loki chose to ignore that particular line of questioning, hoping she would drop it. "What did you want? You came to my room for a purpose,” he asked. _‘Not the purpose I want, though,’_ he thought.

"I...uh yeah...I made a request so we're allowed out, so you can discover the city and I can see how well you can behave in public. So...do you want to go out tonight? Dinner maybe?" Shannon offered, and wondered why it sounded so much like she was asking him on a date.

Loki dropped his hands to his sides and his scowl disappeared. He was genuinely surprised. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the agent. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, that...would be very nice actually,” he replied. He hadn't thought he’d have any kind of freedom to leave the safe house.

"BUT...and there is a ‘but’, you have to obey me. If I make a decision that we have to leave, there is no discussion. Otherwise, we're not going out again. Is that clear?" she asked. When Loki nodded, she headed back to her room to grab a sweater and her wallet, along with the car keys. "Come on, we're getting shawarma,” she smiled. She headed outside, Loki following close by, and as soon as she closed the door, she noticed Loki frowning in the direction of the house next door. “What is it?” she asked as they got into the vehicle and she started it up.

"Do you not think they are too nosy to be regular neighbours?" he asked nodding towards the neighbours. Shannon noticed Angelica waving as they backed out of the driveway. Loki sighed. "They seem to be observing us much too closely."

"I know, I noticed it too. And I know it's not S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll send a message to headquarters when we're in town. Buckle up!" she told Loki. She saw him frown, a little bit lost at the terminology, and giggled as she brought the car to a stop. She unbuckled her own belt then reached over, grabbing his. Leaning on the armrest, she slipped and crashed against his chest before apologizing and blushing furiously. She managed to buckle his seatbelt, then put on hers again. "This is what ‘buckle up’ means,” she murmured. She put the car back in drive and cleared her throat, glancing at Loki, feeling his stare on her.  

Loki clenched his jaw. He was not one to believe in fate or destiny or anything of that ilk, but the only other way he could explain how it came to be that the agent kept touching him or bumping into him was either that, or she was doing it on purpose. But he knew it couldn’t be the latter because she would have been more accepting of his teasing and lusty looks rather than so guarded. He shook his head and looked out the window at the street and houses passed by. Shawarma...the name rang a bell and he groaned when he realized that that was where Thor and his friends had gone to eat before taking him back to Asgard...leaving him alone in the care of irritable Midgardians he had mind controlled during his siege. "Can we go somewhere else?" he asked. "I am...not fond of Shawarma."

"Uhmmm, sure! There's chinese, thaï, sushi. OH! Sushi, I love sushi. It's raw fish, or shrimp or eel or crab or pollock...there's rice and veggies and avocado. OH! And there's wasabi!" Shannon explained happily. "Please tell me you like sushi!" she asked excitedly.

Shrugging, Loki sighed although the agent’s excitement was refreshing. "I have no doubt it is different these days from hundreds of years ago when I was last in Japan, but I would not be opposed to trying it now."

"Wow...try to be a little more enthusiastic!" Shannon sighed. She concentrated on her driving, getting them out of the county, through the suburbs and finally into Manhattan after a couple hours of driving . They crossed the bridge and hit traffic, but soon parked so they could walk around a bit. The air was chillier than when they had left and she noticed Loki wincing as he exited the car. “Are you cold?” she asked. Loki shook his head and it was then that Shannon saw what he had seen; largely destroyed buildings being repaired. She looked around, then snaked an arm around his. “Come on, there's other things to see. Better things,” she told him, tugging on his arm.

They headed to Times Square, which to Shannon’s relief, had been brought back to its original state, the same for Grand Central Station. Loki was awfully quiet and she wasn’t sure anymore that the outing was a good idea. She let go of his arm and slightly stepped away.  "Are you hungry?" she asked softly.

Loki nodded. Despite what he knew everyone thought about him, he felt a great amount of guilt for what he had been forced to do. Making mischief of his own creation was one thing, but having been a pawn and a puppet had been another. "You mentioned sushi?" he sighed, wanting to think of something else.

Shannon smiled. “Yeah, let’s go then!” she said, merry. But she could see the way Loki kept looking around. They went to the sushi restaurant and she ordered quickly. The large plate of delicacies was brought later on, but in the meantime, Loki didn’t say a word, his jaw clenched, making Shannon uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have brought you here,” she murmured before shoving a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Grabbing a piece of kanikama with his fingers, forgoing chopsticks, Loki found the roll to be definitely nothing like centuries ago but decent all the same. "Don't worry about me," he softly said. "I made the mess, and I suppose as part of my rehabilitation, I should see the results."

"But...I heard other things...that..." I clear my throat. "Thor said something like...you were...possessed?"

Loki stiffened as he picked up another piece and it fell back onto the plate. _‘How in all of Yggdrasil did Thor know that??’_ he asked himself. "I...don't know what you mean," he replied, putting another roll in his mouth, chewing deliberately.

"He said your eyes were different. Like...magic. And I know you can usually do magic,” Shannon replied, pointing to the silver bracelets. "Maybe that's what he meant?" she added, picking up a nigiri with her chopsticks. Somehow, the wooden sticks did not seem to want to cooperate and the nigiri flew off, straight into Loki’s face. He slammed his fist on the table, just enough to make her yelp.

"How did you EVER become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent with your reflexes?" he asked, glaring at her, a smirk on his face.

Dropping another nigiri as he almost growled at her, Shannon hissed. "I didn't have to babysit a god when I trained.” She threw her napkin on the table and got up to pay, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Loki decided to nip this particular tantrum in the bud and grabbed the agent’s wrist. "Wait, please, I am sorry, I didn't mean to imply...anything."

His hand circling her wrist was warm and sent shivers through Shannon’s spine. She looked at him, his green eyes fixated on hers. "I...it's fine," she murmured. "I just...nevermind."

Still, Loki didn’t relent. "Please, let us just get through one meal where one of us does not storm away?"

Shannon nodded, realizing he was right. She sat back down and went against using the chopsticks again, grabbing a maki with her fingers and nibbling on it. "What do you usually like to eat? I could prepare cooking lessons around that?" she asked, trying to open a conversation.

"Asgardian meals consist of meats hunted by lower warriors, delicacies from other Realms, fruits, nuts, fine wines, mead, breads, cheeses..." Loki shrugged.

"Okay, well, I will try to come up with a menu closer to that. I've just...never been to Asgard,” she chuckled, a faint smile on her lips. "Maybe we could establish one...together?"

He put more food in his mouth, quite enjoying the lumps of rice. He nodded as he chewed. "And, what other activities can we do together?" he asked innocently. Seeing her blush, he frowned, not prepared to get into that sort of thing in public where he couldn’t retreat quickly to relieve his ache. "Agent, please..."

Shannon shook her head and cleared her throat. "Well, since this...outing... has gone quite well, we could do this sort of thing again. There are other things we can do...like...skating. But that would be inside since it's too warm. Have you ever slid on ice? It's fun and fast!" she smiled. But the growl that suddenly rose from Loki’s chest worried her. He clenched his jaw, meeting her eyes.

"I have had one too many near misses with ice. I will not be engaging in it voluntarily," he hissed. Evidently, his true heritage had either been left off his file, or Thor had never told his companions of it. A curious thing for his brother to do, but he had no desire get into that subject at any time with anyone...ever!

"Uhm...okay!” she murmured, swallowing hard. “We can try cultural things, like theater or music concerts. You said that you've been on Earth before. Are there any things you remember that you appreciated and would like again?"

Loki scoffed. "It's been centuries since I was last here. I doubt there is anything you could show me that I have EVER done before, so it will all be new to me."

"Alright, uhm...how about the zoo? If you like animals of any kind, it's a place to go and learn about them! There's a great one in Brooklyn. We could take pictures!" Shannon offered. That peaked Loki’s interest and he nodding, saying he was fond of animals. Shannon grinned. "Good! Then...we could do that. Not tonight though,” she smiled. She squinted her eyes and detailed him, sighing. "The beach. We could go to the beach. You need to get some sun. You're so pale! We could play like children and build castles!" she laughed.

Raising his eyebrows, Loki stared at her. “I think not. I am well over 1000 years old and a warrior and hunter and sorcerer. I will not 'play like a child'."

Shannon groaned and lowered her forehead in her hand, elbow on the table. "But you are difficult like a child sometimes,” she sighed. "We should go shopping then. You don't seem comfortable in your clothes."

“I doubt there is anything on Midgard that I would feel comfortable in," he said putting another roll in his mouth. "Although I was quite pleased with the suit and tie I chose when I visited Stuttgart, although those were conjured,” he shrugged. "What I have is sufficient."

By habit, Shannon shoved another roll in her mouth but wasn’t really hungry anymore. Discussing options with Loki was exhausting her. "Then you know what? I'll give you lessons. History, literature and such. You like to learn, you'll learn,” she let out, hoping it would appeal to him.

Sighing, Loki smiled nonetheless. "As a Prince of Asgard, it was my duty to learn the history and 'present' of the other Realms. I am well acquainted with your history and literature. THAT you could not tell me that I would not already know." He finished his food and sat back, satisfied by the meal.

Shannon’s eyes widened and it was her turn to sigh, exasperated. "Well, PRINCE Loki...what do YOU want to do? Because whatever I suggest, it doesn't seem to please you!" she asked as she got up. She left him to think while she went to pay. When she got back, Loki was standing up and smiling at her, his elbow crooked for her to take. She looked at him suspiciously.

"I do apologize that I am not taking to most of your ideas, but you must know this is going to be a long and hard road to traverse. But as I mentioned before, I like animals and your 'zoo' suggestion was not so terrible."

Nodding, Shannon agreed. "We just can't do that tonight, they're already closed. How about we go home, have a nice drink, calmly, and you tell me about Asgard? You know so much about Earth and I know nothing of your home,” she proposed. Loki tilted his head then agreed as she grabbed his arm and hooked hers around his elbow.

They walked slowly in the New York evening and got to the car. She didn’t have to explain to him how to buckle up again and as they drove, Shannon put on the radio, singing as she heard _Budapest_ by George Ezra. She caught Loki staring and asked what was the matter.

"You have a surprisingly lovely voice," he admitted. _‘I wonder what it sounds like moaning my name,’_ he thought to himself.

Shannon grinned and kept on singing song after song as they drove in the night. She caught him smiling but as they got closer to the house, she noticed he was uneasy. "Something wrong, Loki?"

"Have you spoken to S.H.I.E.L.D about our neighbours yet? I...do not trust them,” he said, nodding to the house next door as they parked in the driveway. The curtains were moving as if someone was spying on them. Shannon cursed and drove out again, getting them out of the neighbourhood. She found an empty parking lot and called S.H.I.E.L.D. It didn’t take long for her orders to change for the night. After hanging up, she headed back onto the road, trying to find a hotel.

"We have to stay out of the house, until S.H.I.E.L.D investigates. So...we'll spend the night here,” she explained as she found a motel. Loki stayed in the car as she went in to book a room but noticed the agent was annoyed when she returned. "There's only one room left...and one bed,” she said, clearing her throat.

Loki groaned, putting a hand in his face. "Another place perhaps?" he asked, hopeful. One room, understandable since she was charged with making sure he did not escape, but ONE bed? That could cause trouble and he knew it.

"The woman said there is a convention of some sort in town. Nothing is available. We're both adults...we can...behave like adults...." Shannon stammered.

"And yet earlier you were to have us act like children in the sand," Loki muttered. "Very well," he sighed seeing no other choice other than to sleep in the vehicle, and the floor of the room would seem to be the more ‘comfortable’ of the two options. "Lead on."

Shannon groaned loudly and they headed to the room. It wasn’t big, and just the tiny twin bed took more than half the space. She headed to the small bathroom and found them two complimentary glasses and poured them a drink from the mini bar while Loki turned on the television. His choice was debatable but Shannon didn’t really care as she plopped down on the loveseat. "You take the bed, I'll sleep here.”

Loki shook his head, refusing the offer. "Criminal I may be, Prince I may have been, but I would not see a lady sleep uncomfortably. I am hardened from hunting, sleeping on the ground often times. You take the bed, and I will sleep on the floor." He grabbed a couple of pillows and then realized his error in judgment as there was only one blanket. Since it was relatively warm, he thought he wouldn’t need it so he left it on the bed. He threw the pillows to the floor and laid down, legs crossed at the ankles and hands folded on his stomach.

Glancing at him, Shannon took a sip of her drink. "Ridiculous,” she hissed. She went to the bed and made herself as small as she could. "Loki, get in here. We can call a truce and both sleep comfortably."

For about the hundredth time that night, Loki sighed. He debated briefly with himself if he should argue the point, but the floor really was hard as a rock despite the ‘carpet’, if one could call it that. “If you insist,” he said getting up, stripping his clothes off slowly.

Shannon blushed and turned away quickly, undressing herself but keeping her top on. To her horror, she remembered she had put a thong on that morning so she decided to keep her jeans on for the night, but when Loki finished folding his clothes and turned back to the bed, he glanced at her, frowning. "You will not be comfortable in those?" he asked, pointing to her jeans remembering his discomfort when he’d fallen asleep in his. He noticed her blushing and grinned. "Come now...we are 'adults', aren't we?"

Groaning, Shannon stripped off under the blanket, throwing her jeans on the loveseat. But the bed was so small that when she swung the jeans, she started falling off the bed, seeing she was too close to the edge. Loki gripped her hip just in time to stop her fall, the blanket moving just enough for him to see her ass. She heard his breath hitch when he noticed and Shannon turned to him slowly.

Loki gripped her tighter before removing his hand, swallowing hard. _‘Adults...yes, adults...of consenting age,’_ he thought to himself. He wouldn’t force himself on her but he was definitely troubled. "G...goodnight," he stammered as he laid down, turning to face away from her, begging sleep to come quickly.

Shivering more from arousal than from the cold, Shannon turned the other way, clamping her eyes shut. She willed for sleep to come but kept thinking about the feel of Loki’s hand on her. She had time to count to 500 before she heard his breath more regular and she finally relaxed, falling asleep herself.

_Loki hovered over the agent’s prone body, her face buried in the pillow, her hips rocking against his as he slid his cock in and out of her tight pussy, her moans like sweet music to his ears. He leaned down, biting the back of her neck as she moaned his name over and over. Loki felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge and nuzzled his face in her neck._

Shannon had woken up feeling pressure on her back and when she finally opened her eyes, she realized Loki’s arms were around around her, one hand under her top, gripping her breast, while his cock was pressing against her. She held in a moan but she could feel her underwear soaked. She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn’t let him do this but she let him continue for a little while until she couldn’t hold back anymore. "Loki?...Loki? LOKI!! LOKI WAKE UP!" She felt him twitch against her as he woke up. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Loki woke up in a startle, looking down at the agent. His dream had brought him very close to coming and he was tempted to continue until he did. "I...I..." he gritted his teeth as he ground against her, the feel of her soft breast in his large hand almost too good to lose. "I'm so sorry..." he choked. He finally managed to pull away and retreat to the bathroom. He lowered his boxers and took himself in his hand. It only took a few tugs for him to release with a groan.

Burying her face in the pillow and groaning. Shannon could feel her clit throbbing and her whole core wanting nothing but Loki’s cock. As soon as he locked himself in the bathroom, she turned on her back and reached down, cupping her pussy, massaging it. Soon enough, she pushed the fabric aside and shoved two fingers in, fucking herself quickly, her other hand rubbing her clit. Clenching her jaw, she came hard, in silence, her back arching off the bed. She scrambled to remove her fingers and curled up on her side as she heard Loki come out of the bathroom.

Returning to the bed, Loki groaned when he smelled the agent’s arousal, finding it intoxicating. He could see her breathing heavily and knew without a doubt she had done the same as him. “Why…” he started, wanting to ask why she had stopped him but he couldn’t finish his sentence. He slipped back in the bed and faced away from her again. He felt her put a spare pillow between them as a makeshift barrier. Sated from his orgasm, Loki fell asleep quickly.

Shaking from head to toe, Shannon tried to breathe slower and fortunately, she fell back asleep quickly. When she woke again, Loki was already dressed and sitting up straight on the loveseat, hands clasped on his lap. “Mornin’,” she mumbled before grabbing her jeans and dashing for the bathroom, trying to hide her bare legs. While she was in there, she called S.H.I.E.L.D and got an update on the situation. They let her know that the threat had been dealt with and that it was HYDRA that had been observing the god. Shannon wondered how they knew about Loki but didn’t question Agent Coulson. Coming back out, she noticed Loki was frowning, shaking his head.

He looked up at her, his face undecipherable. "It appears I am a wanted commodity," he said, standing up.

Shannon sighed. "You heard that? I'm sorry, I didn't know I was so loud."

Loki held in a groan, seeing the agent had neglected to cover her breasts with her bra and he could see her nipples poking through the fabric. He stared at a spot behind her as he cleared his throat. "I suspected as much. No doubt if this HYDRA were to get a hold of me, they would not be as interested in my rehabilitation as S.H.I.E.L.D is."

"No, trust me on that, they would not. I've seen what they do and no, you don't want that,” Shannon shivered. She rubbed her arms, then circled her waist, suddenly feeling really loose. She groaned and grabbed her bra, dashing to the bathroom to put it on. Loki hadn’t moved an inch when she came out. "We can go home now. I'll cook us breakfast."

Nodding, thankful that the agent didn’t appear to want to discuss the events from last night, and following her out of the building and to the car, Loki buckled himself in the vehicle and smiled sheepishly. He knew it would be a long learning curve.


	6. Chapter 6

After the HYDRA incident, Shannon and Loki settled into a routine. They’d get up in the morning and she’d teach him a different type of breakfast and soon enough, when Shannon would get up in the morning, he would already be cooking. She was happily surprised that he was such a fast learner.

The rest of their days were either spent on physical exercises or outings, sometimes both. Shannon was fascinated with Loki’s reactions to the animals at the zoo, seeing that he really did look like a carefree child in those moments.

Still, during all that time, the innuendos had continued, and every day Shannon would get a little more uncomfortable. She didn’t know how long she would be living with Loki, it hadn’t been mentioned to her or in his file. All she knew was the he was slowly driving her crazy with his wicked grins, his accidental brushings and salacious puns. There wasn’t one night where she wouldn’t touch herself until a toe-curling orgasm washed over her.

It was a few weeks later that one more brushing of his hands against her breasts made Shannon explode. She groaned and kept quiet, seeing the smirk on Loki’s face. He apologized with a grin, but she was sure he didn’t feel sorry at all.

Loki enjoyed teasing her, although his own lust had grown and every night, he had ended up thrusting into his hand, biting his lip. Occasionally, he had done it above the covers, giving the person watching him a show. Up until now, there appeared to be no repercussions so he was certain no one had told the agent, possibly to avoid embarrassment.

He looked at the woman, seeing her blow a piece of stray hair out of her eyes. He winked then headed to his room to read a book, a grin on his face. Shannon followed him with her gaze and as soon as he retreated to his room, she did the same, grabbing her cell to call Maria on her private phone. "You have to help me, he's driving me crazy!” she whined.

“What’s going on, Shannon? He’s not compliant?”

“Compliant, _that_ , he is. But you can add major tease! It’s been going on for weeks and honestly…”

“What? What is it?” Maria asked, worried.

“I have to fuck him. I can’t go by one more day without it. But I know it’ll get me in trouble with the boss.”

Maria laughed. “Only if you get caught!”

The words lingered into Shannon’s head, then she heard Maria mumble. “What’s going on?” she asked.

"Oh dear, there seems to be a problem with the camera feed. It'll take...oh...hours to fix!” Maria squeaked.

Shannon was stumped, and what Maria had said finally registered. "Have a nice evening, Agent Hill!” Shannon snickered. She shut off her phone and braced both hands on her desk, breathing in slowly. She didn’t even try to contain her arousal, it was useless. When she opened the door to get to the living room, Loki was standing on the other side. He raised an eyebrow, asking what was the matter but Shannon didn’t answer, looking him up and down. He was still wearing the training slacks and they hung low on his hips, and the t-shirt he had was black, tight and muscle defining. Shannon looked back up to him and growled. "I've had enough of your teasing."

Loki chuckled. “Look, I said I am sorry. You are just too easy to fluster and I need some entertainment in my..." He tailed off as he saw her eyes darken. "Agent?"

Clenching her jaw, Shannon gripped his t-shirt, her hand balling into a fist, and tugged on it, bringing the god closer. She crashed her lips against his, while cupping his groin with her free hand, massaging as she licked his bottom lip. When she pulled away, she noticed Loki looking at her like he had been hit by lightning and she suddenly felt like a moron. "I...I'm...I'm sorry, Loki...I thought...nevermind,” she stammered as she stepped back into her room, closing the door slowly.

Loki slammed his hand against the door, stopping her from closing it. He quickly glanced at the camera in the corridor and saw it was no longer functioning, then saw the shock on the agent’s face and smiled wickedly. "Well, well..." he said, slowly stalking into her room. "What _have_ you done, Agent?"

"I can't take it anymore,” Shannon growled. “I can't take your teasing, I can't take your looks, your ‘accidental’ brushings against me. I can't, Loki. I can't,” she explained, gritting her teeth. He walked up to her, closing the door behind him, even if there was no one to disturb them.

"And what...if anything...are you going to do about it, hmm?" he asked, backing her up until her knees hit the bed. But she didn’t sit like the last time he had done this and Loki lowered his head, watching her.

"I'm going to fuck you,” she replied, staring straight into his eyes, unashamed and unafraid of his reaction. She pressed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back until he was against the door. "What are  _you_ going to do?" she asked

Loki smiled and laughed, low and dark. "I'm going to  _let_ you."

Shannon grabbed his hair and tugged forward, kissing him roughly while he gripped her hips, pressing himself against her. They groaned and grunted, tongues twirling. Shannon knew this might be quick but she didn’t care, she had to have him.

The last weeks of abstinence coming back up, Loki kissed the agent back desperately, his hands gripping her upper arms. He spun her around and slammed her against the door, then ran his hands down her arms to her wrists and pulled them up and above her head with strength he had been reserving for if needed against an enemy, but feeling it necessary now. He held her wrists in one of his hands and ran the other down her face, to her neck and along her collarbone, grazing the swell of her breasts. He pulled his face away from her and was satisfied to see her panting and with swollen lips. "I thought _you_ were going to fuck _me_ ," he said, his voice rough with desire.

Looking up, seeing her hands restrained, Shannon bucked against Loki, groaning. "That was the plan but it seems you have a better idea?" she panted, biting her lip. She watching him continue grazing his fingertips on her breasts, barely touching her nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She cried out when he leaned in and suckled on her neck.

"Mmm," he hummed. "I remember what you like...what you watch when you're alone, with your little laptop...rough sex, being manhandled..." He bit her neck gently, mindful to not leave marks. "Do you want it rough, my dear? Do you want me to fuck you so that when the cameras are functioning again they will wonder why you are walking strangely?"

Shuddering and whimpering, Shannon closed her eyes. "Yes! Fuck yes!" she pleaded. She could feel her insides clenching and her clit throbbing, and when Loki reached down to cup her sex, she bucked into his hand, making him chuckle.

Squeezing her breast painfully hard and pinching her nipple through her bra, Loki growled and pulled her from the wall, throwing Shannon to the floor. With a little inhuman strength he found within himself, he ripped her top open, exposing her bra and taut stomach. He leaned down and lifted her bra up, freeing her breasts, and bit the side of the right one before taking her nipple into his mouth and nipping at it, and then the other.

Shannon sucked in a breath when Loki bit her then gripped his hair, tugging it roughly as she groaned. She reached the back of his t-shirt and hauled it off, wrapping her legs around his waist. She managed to flip him over, straddling his hips and grinded into him, raking her nails on his chest. Surprised by her move, Loki lifted his hands and cupped her breasts. "How long have you wanted this, Agent?" he asked as she leaned down to lick his nipple.

"Probably since the first day, if I'm completely honest,” she replied, leveling her eyes with his. She gripped his hair roughly and trailed her mouth along his jawline down to his neck, licking slowly, then biting down hard, coaxing a growl out of him

"Then why, in all of the Nine Realms, did you stop me when I was touching you in that motel?" he finally asked, having wanted to for the last weeks. He gasped when she began sucking on his neck. "Careful Agent...those cameras will no doubt pick up the marks."

Shannon groaned and let go, seeing the beginning of a bruise. "Because brains over body. I'm suppose to guard you, teach you, not fuck you. And that night...I was...I don't know. I know this is not a good idea, but I can't help myself. Call it...mischief,” she explained in a breath.

Loki looked into the woman’s eyes, seeing them sparkle. "Well...who am I to deny you your ‘mischief’?" he asked before flipping her onto her back again, his hips between her legs. He rubbed his obvious erection against her heated core and  lowered his lips to hers again.

Responding to his kiss, Shannon teased him with her tongue and reached to cup his ass, squeezing it.  "You're supposed to be the God of Mischief,” she breathed out. "So you're not allowed to deny me mine,” she laughed.

Groaning and grinding harder, Loki was glad to have neglected to wear what he called the infernal underwear that had been provided to him. His cock brushed against the material of his slacks but could feel the wetness from the agent’s core soaking through her skin tight yoga pants. "I will never deny you," he growled. "In fact, I _insist_ that you bring the full force of your pent up 'mischief' upon me!" he added, plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

Shannon jerked her hips against him and could feel how hard he was. She suckled on his tongue and gripped his hair again, cursing her clothes. Soon enough, she couldn’t stand it it anymore and she pushed Loki away roughly, grabbing the elastic band of her yoga pants and pushed them down along with her soaked underwear, glancing at him. "Off with those clothes,” she hissed.

He didn’t hesitate to push his slacks down but forgetting to unlace them, they stayed stuck at his hips. With a curse, Loki pulled angrily at the knot and stared in disbelief as the knot got tighter. He looked up at the agent and saw she had already produced a small knife, grinning at him with full sass.

Crawling to Loki, a pocket knife in her hand, Shannon knelt in front of him, her hand and knife close to his groin. She heard him hitch a breath when she gripped the fabric. “Scared?” she chuckled.

“I am not entirely confident of your abilities with that,” he said with a small smile, his voice rough with desire, remembering how she was with the chopsticks. He could still feel the sushi hitting his face.

Shannon snorted before groaning in satisfaction when she severed the cords, loosening the pants. "There...now strip!" she commanded him. Quickly lowering his pants and kicking them off, Loki stood tall while Shannon was still on her knees. He smirked at their position but waited for her to make a move.

Licking her lips, Shannon she eyed his cock. He was even bigger than she had imagined. She shuddered, feeling her pussy throbbing, then crawled closer to him, staring into his eyes while she stuck out her tongue, licking along his large vein, the tip of her tongue teasing his sac. Loki gripped her hair, grunting. Even in his dreams, he had not imagined how good it would feel. “Oh yessss…” he groaned. His hips pressed forward, but were stopped by her hand coming up to steady his body.

"No, don't you move!" Shannon growled as Loki gripped his hand tighter in her hair. She circled her lips around the head of his cock and sucked gently before twirling her tongue. She could feel his body shuddering and before he had time to say or do anything, she went completely down on him, swallowing around his cock and hummed. He tasted even better than she had thought. She bobbed slowly but it didn’t take long for him to try and guide her. He gasped when she took him in all the way again, feeling the back of her throat on the tip of his cock. He grasped her hair and pulled her closer, faster, when she pulled away. Shannon knew he wanted more, just like she did but she loved having power over him. She gripped the base of his cock and stroked him as she sucked, bobbing up and down, and when he jerked his hips one more time, Shannon reached for his balls and massaged them slowly.

Loki grunted, hissing as he was hesitating to come in her mouth or trying to last for hours, but he didn’t have time to think any longer, twitching as he spilled himself down her throat, his come coating her mouth. Shannon swallowed as fast as she could, loving the sound of Loki groaning.

Nearly falling over with the culmination of weeks of innuendos and sexual frustration, an orgasm raking his body, Loki jerked when she let his cock out of her mouth with a pop and he sank to his knees before her, kissing her hard, his hands coming up behind her back. He pressed himself on her, shaking, his tongue investing her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gripping them, and he could feel her nipples harden against his chest. Shannon pulled away finally, breathless, and stared at him. "Now...should I continue or do you have a reply?" she asked.

Loki took a look at her and grinned. He scooped her up almost effortlessly and tossed her onto her bed. He pulled her legs apart at the knees and lowered his face to Shannon’s core. "You're about to find out the _other_ reason I am known as Silvertongue," he said, wiggling his eyebrows before licking a long line with the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, grazing her clit.

Shannon cried out and gripped the sheets on both sides, her hips jerking. How many times had she imagined this moment, lonely night after lonely night after Loki had gone to bed. She pressed her head in the mattress and rolled her hips, writhing against his mouth. "OH FUCK, LOKI!" she screamed when his lips latch onto her clit, his hands palming her breasts.

Groaning at her flavor, nibbling and suckling her clit, his tongue shoved in her core and pinching her nipples, Loki kept her on the edge as she grinded her pussy against his face. For a while, he simply stuck out his tongue and let herself get closer to her orgasm, her cries getting louder and louder and his name on her lips inflaming his passion. He latched his lips on her clit again, sucking it harder, one hand abandoning her breasts to slip his fingers inside her heat.

Trying to contain herself, Shannon inhaled sharply but the weeks of being quiet while he was sleeping close by wasn’t helping with her patience and she desperately looked for her release, gripping the back of his head to push him against her. "Please, Loki, please!" she begged in a rasp, her legs shaking, feeling herself so close. Loki pressed his mouth harder on her, obliging to her plea, and curled his fingers inside of her, seeking her sweet spot. He brushed her inner walls, searching, and finally knew he had found it when she bucked her hips and cried out. To his surprise, Loki saw a rush of fluids come out of her body and into his mouth and the agent shuddered with the effort of holding back. He drank her, licking her outer lips until she stopped screaming his name, finally quieting down. She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes lidded. "I've never...done _that_!” she gasped.

Loki smirked and licked his lips, then slowly crawled over her, kissing her, making her taste herself while he rubbed his cock against her thigh. He playfully bit her lip, a hand sliding up her body, fondling her breasts, then onto her neck. He gripped her there, lightly, and pulled his head back, his expression and tone changing from playful. "Do you think you could handle me rough, Midgardian?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. "I know how much you crave it if your browser history has anything to say about it."

Shannon squinted her eyes. "You will never let that go, will you, Loki?" she chuckled, her body flushing. She looked him up and down and slowly pushed herself against him, her lips to his ear. "Bring it on."


	7. Chapter 7

Loki growled lowly, the grip on Shannon’s neck tightening symbolically. "I wish I could mark you," he roughly said, nipping at her lips again. "Could we get away with it if you're asked and we say it was because of training?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I imagine you would look lovely with a bite on your hip, your pale skin marked with my teeth." He flexed his fingers slightly to remind her where they were.

Shuddering and nodding, Shannon felt herself getting wet again. "Mark me!" she whimpered. She watched Loki wink and move down slowly, his tongue trailing against her damp skin. He flicked one nipple, then the other, reaching her hip and looking up again, silently asking for her consent. "Do it!" Shannon hissed.

Turning her body slightly, Loki sunk his teeth into the flesh just behind her pelvis. He bit hard enough that the agent hissed in pain and her hand came up to his head to try and push him away. He grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back, sucking her skin roughly, then pulled away, satisfied to see a red welt and teeth marks. He went back to it again, sucking and licking, and when he pulled back again, the area was dark and purple. He chuckled and rolled her over onto her front, holding her down by the back of her neck as she tried to rise up. "No, stay down, mortal," he growled. He lifted his hand and brought it back down against her ass as hard as he could.

Shannon screamed in the pillow, her eyes rolling back. She had said rough, she would get rough, that much she knew now. Loki’s grip on her wrist was tight and she had her other hand balled up into a fist in the sheets. She managed to turn her head, glancing sideways to see him."Again!" she pleaded, trying to raise her ass up higher.

Loki grinned sadistically. "You really _do_ like it rough," he said, bringing his hand down again. Shannon gasped and he did it again. He could see her thigh muscles straining and shaking. With one more smack, he left a large hand print against her, then placed himself between her legs and pressed his cock into the cleft of her cheeks, rutting dryly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Agent. Tell me, and I will oblige your every fantasy."

Groaning, Shannon twitched when she felt Loki’s cock against her. "F...fuck me. Hard. In every hole. Leave me breathless. Smack my ass. Use me like a slut. Pull my hair. Grab my throat. Tease me, fuck me, Loki,” she let out in a breath. She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth but then again, she had never wanted someone so much in her life.

The sound that came out of Loki’s chest was animalistic as he pulled back and hauled her ass up in the air, still holding her down by the back of her neck. He aligned the head of his cock against her wet slit and pushed inside as hard as he could, taking no care for her comfort, relishing in how tight she was. As soon as his pelvis touched the flesh of her backside, he pulled back and slammed inside of her again, starting a brutal pace, grunting with each thrust. He felt the agent twitch and try to follow his pace but he was slamming so hard into her, she could only let him lead, his cock stretching her. She reached back under herself, wanting to touch her swollen clit but Loki noticed, growling, shouting a resounding “NO!” She jerked under him, the command sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

Loki slowed his pace just enough to grab both of her hands and pull them back, pinning them tightly against the small of her back and using them as leverage to pull her back onto his cock as he pulled out. "You will not come unless I command it. Your climax belongs to me," he snarled.

Shannon shuddered and groaned, telling herself he couldn’t win all the way, so she clenched harder around him, his cock constricted by her tight flesh. "It might belong to you, but yours belongs to me!" she hissed.

Chuckling darkly as she milked him, Loki slammed himself harder into her. "I bet I will make you come many times before I do, so you will just have to wait that little bit longer for your prize of _my_ undoing." He reached around her with his free hand and rubbed her sensitive jewel lightly.

Having waited so long for this, the moment he touched her clit, Shannon arched and screamed, soaking his cock as she came loudly, her body jerking against him. Still, Loki kept thrusting hard into her, one hand still smacking her ass. "Please...no...I can't...it's too much!", she whined as she felt another orgasm coming on.

"Stop?" he asked, pulling out to the tip. He smirked and heard her disappointment. "Ah yes, you did say you wanted me in all your holes..." He pulled out completely, his cock glistening with her juices and pressed against the pucker of her backside.

Shannon groaned and wiggled against him. "Slower, please. It's been a while,” she panted, feeling her throbbing pussy empty when he pulled out. He pushed against her slowly and the fact that she had squirted only helped Loki’s movements when he pushed the tip in, her muscles straining against him. She tried to breathe but could only whimper against the pillow.

Feeling sudden concern for the agent, he placed a hand against the small of her back. Some women knew what they wanted but when presented with the game, turned and ran. Loki had always been cautious with his bedfellows, never hurting them intentionally. He rubbed her skin up and down soothingly. "Relaaaax," he said softly. He leaned over and licked the back of her neck, pushing inside her more, the head breaching her.

Relaxing against him, Shannon’s nipples hardened again when he was fully seated. She hadn’t thought Loki could be this caring and she was surprised when he stilled, waiting for her to adjust. She had to stirr to signal him that she was ready, her breath stuck in her throat. When Loki moved, she let out a long moan, her eyes rolling back. "Oh fuuuuck yes, Loki...fuuuuuuck!"

Loki pulled out to the tip then pushed back inside, hissing. She was so tight, he couldn’t help but speed up. He was getting closer and desired nothing else but to paint her insides with his seed, but a moment of decorum came over him, a tiny sense of morality. "Agent...may I...come...inside you?" he asked, gritting through his teeth, his hand tightening on her wrists.

"Yes, fuck...yes, do it. PLEASE!" Shannon cried out, clenching around him. Her thighs strained to keep her up as he kept thrusting, his hands pulling her back every time he pushed in. "DO IT!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm in her grasp.

Groaning, Loki threw his head back, arching backwards to thrust his hips harder. He smacked her upper thigh then gripped it hard, making her cry out, then finally growled, his come shooting in hot ropes inside of her. He kept thrusting through his orgasm as he felt her clenching around him.

This time, Shannon couldn’t scream, her orgasm tearing through her, her whole body jerking as she climaxed. She clenched around Loki and it’s only when he spilled inside of her that she managed to suck in a breath, whimpering as she came down. She felt Loki pull out of her and keep her hands gripped together while he rubbed the flesh he had just smacked. She should’ve wanted him to stop but she just didn’t. She rolled her head and moaned. "More," she whispered.

Loki flipped her over and hovered above her. "Tell me what you want," he murmured. "Any more and you will be covered in bruises that will easily be identified as my hand or teeth..." He nipped at her jaw and lowered to her breasts, biting her nipples, rolling them between his lips.

"I wish you could mark me properly, I wish I could take those bracelets off so you'd heal me after marking me," Shannon panted as she gripped his hair. "But reality is, I can't. So just...take me. Here, in your room, in the bathroom, on the sofa, on the floor. Just make me yours, Loki,” she whispered. She pulled him up to her eye level and stared at him. "I've been fighting you for weeks but now I surrender. I want to feel your cock stretching me until I can't scream your name anymore. I want to feel your mouth teasing my pussy. I want you to spank me for all the times I turned you down."

Groaning at her words, Loki pressed himself on her again. "We...the cameras..." he said, biting his lip. “We cannot have much time."

"An hour, maybe. No cameras in the bathroom, none in here," she mumbled, licking his lips, her hand going down to cup his ass. She flipped him over and got out of bed, strolling to the door naked. She opened it and walked out, singsonging that she needed to freshen up. “Give me five minutes for a shower, then we’ll take this up again,” she smiled.

Loki ran his hand through his hair and grinned as he felt his loins stirring, noticing his come seeping down the agent’s thighs as she exited the room. He rested for a moment, his mortal body needing to replenish, then got up and walked to the door, catching his own reflection in the mirror, his pale skin and dark hair, naked except for the silver rune bracelets. He followed the agent to the bathroom, finding her coming out of the shower. Before he had time to grab her, she ran out, sliding in on the tiles until she was standing in the living room, naked and wet. Loki joined her and still, towering over her.

Shannon shuddered as his stance, powerful, almost threatening. She smiled softly and cocked her head to the side. "What are you going to do now, Loki?" she giggled.

Grinning salaciously, the sight of her wet body fully reawakening his arousal, his cock standing proud, twitching towards her, Loki squinted his eyes. "It's a chase you desire?" he chuckled. "I suggest you run then,” he whispered, lunging forward.

Letting out a squeal, Shannon pulled away from his reach and ran around the living room, managing to evade him. It was only when she slipped close to the counter in the kitchen that he gripped her arm, yanking her back before she crashed into the cupboards. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed himself against her, his cock rutting between her parted legs. He thrust against her, his cock becoming coated with her juices and water from the shower. "Well now, that was a very short flight. Someone might think you wanted to be caught," he laughed as he spun her around. He pressed her upper body against the wooden kitchen table and slipped inside her soaking pussy.

Shannon groaned and arched her back to meet his hips, her hands cupping her breasts as she watched his face, his jaw clenching with effort. "Harder, Loki,” she growled. He hissed and gripped her hips, slamming himself into her while she locked her ankles behind him. She flicked her nipples, moans escaping her lips. Loki pistoned her as hard as he could, the wood of the table groaning under their movements, the legs moving with each forward thrust of his body.

Squealing and sucking a breath, Shannon pushed herself up and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other gripping his ass, pushing him harder into her. "So close, Loki, right there,” she groaned, her forehead pressed on his chest. The angle was different and when he pounded into her this time, she screamed, the head of his cock rubbing her g-spot.

Grunting, Loki fucked her harder, pressing his hips against her, rotating them, brushing her sweet spot, bringing his hand to her clit again. "Come now, Agent...come for me!"

Shannon felt her pussy clenching around him and raked her nails on his ass, bucking her hips up. "My name is Shannon. Say it. I want to hear you say it!" she whined, gripping his neck tighter as she neared her climax.

Loki nuzzled her neck, nipping her ear, a smile on his lips. "Shannon," he whispered. "Come for me."

Hearing him say her name, soft, dark, full of lust, was the best thing she had ever heard. Her eyes rolled back as she jerked against him, soaking him once again as she reached her peak, screaming. She gripped his shoulders and held on, as if he would let her go. She shuddered against him panting in his neck.  Loki stilled inside of her as she rode her orgasm, then pulled her off the table, never pulling out, and approached the living room. He dumped her unceremoniously on the couch and turn her onto her knees. He braced her hands at the back and lowered himself so he could slip inside her again.

Shannon couldn’t protest, almost like a doll in his arms. She whimpered when he pushed himself into her again, thrusting shallowly. She bit down on the cushion, her body twitching as he smacked her ass again. Groaning and wiggling against him, Shannon wanted more even if she was barely just coming down from an orgasm.

“Such a whore!” Loki chuckled. He hissed when she clenched around him at the word. "Hmm...do you enjoy such dirty talk? Do you enjoy being called a whore? A slut? Your quim used for nothing more than a scabbard for _my_ sword to be sheathed within?" He pulled her hair and bent her backwards, biting her neck, not caring about the bruises anymore. It would be her problem to explain to S.H.I.E.L.D later on.

Screaming in surprise when he bit, Shannon couldn’t think further ahead as Loki kept slamming into her repeatedly, his cock stretching her, her head being pulled back. She cried out when he licked the bite, then sunk his teeth in once more, "Loki, yes! Fuck me!" she begged

"That's it, my little whore, scream for me. You crave my mark, you crave my cock, more and more." He slapped her ass harder. "You crave my firm hand." He brought his lips to her ear again, whispering. "Imagine what I could do to you, what pleasures I could bring you, bring you to the edge of pain, my strength behind each thrust, each strike...bound to my bed, if I had access to my full powers..." He left the thought hanging and thrust especially hard, Shannon twitching against him.

She didn’t need any more to come again, screaming his name. Still, Loki’s grip on her didn’t waver as he pounded into her, this close to his own orgasm. She pressed her head against his shoulder, turning it to lick along his jawline. "Come, Loki, come!" she pleaded.

So close to the edge, Loki grabbed Shannon’s hand and placed it between their legs, right at his sac, which bounced against her. "Touch them," he commanded. She closed her hands around his balls, massaged them slowly as he kept thrusting and she whimpered when he snapped his hips again. She let go of his sac to reach for the spot just behind it, pressing gently, and she felt him jerk inside of her.

"Right there, Loki, come,” she whined, feeling yet another orgasm coming as he twitched inside of her.

Loki gasped and groaned, pressing harder inside of her as he spilled deep. He hissed and lowered his head against her shoulder, panting. He felt a stab of guilt. Despite the agent...Shannon, telling him he could come inside her back passage, he’d not thought to ask again. “Sorry,” he muttered before licking his mark.

"It's...okay...I'm...I have...birth control,” Shannon whispered between panting breaths, but she had no idea if it would be effective for the seed of a god. "We should...move this somewhere else. We're almost out of time."

Groaning, Loki chuckled. "You are insatiable!" He looked at the cameras which had not moved. "I fear by the time my mortal body recovers, it will be too late." He pulled out of her slowly, his seed dripping down Shannon’s thighs. "I might need some...encouragement."

"Shower!" Shannon panted as she slowly stood up, crooking her finger towards him. He followed her quickly, but she still heard the whirring of the cameras coming back online and prayed they didn't catch them, stepping into the bathroom, and turning on the shower. Loki stalked towards her, sweat beading on his forehead and she gripped his wet, half hard cock, stroking it as she leaned against the shower wall. "This kind of encouragement?" she asked with a grin.

Loki hissed, his cock still feeling sensitive, but he could already feel it growing and he leaned against the wall, both hands on either side of Shannon’s head, trapping her there. He had a hard time concentrating on the moment, worried of the outcome. “What if they saw us?” he asked.

"I'll deal with it, I'll tell them I was in the shower. And I won't be lying,” Shannon grinned as she tightened her hand around his shaft. She stroked him harder, faster, feeling it revive under her touch. She licked her lips and winked at him.

Groaning, Loki twitched, thrusting his hips, his cock being squeezed tighter. "What of my whereabouts?" he asked, his voice rough. He leaned forward and kissed her lips before Shannon could answer, nibbling at them and biting softly. "They will not be so stupid as to believe we showered together without anything occurring." But he realised it was too late to ponder any of it so he surged forward and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging inside.

Shannon cried out and pressed her head against the tiles while water poured on them. Loki was right, she’d need to find an excuse, but in that moment, the feeling of his cock was enough to distract her. She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted hard, moaning in his ear. Her breath stuck in her throat, she pressed her forehead against his. "Is...what you said earlier..." she panted, "...about your powers and your...bed...tying me to it...would you do it?" she stammered, her insides clenching around him.

Loki knew he wouldn’t last, so he slowed down, pressing inside her, grinding his hips. He looked into her eyes, his mouth open, panting. "Would you trust me not to hurt you, Shannon? Hurt you in unfavourable ways, that is? I would be more than happy to treat you as my slave if that is what you wished. However, I doubt that would ever occur, since it would be conditional on my powers being returned to me by Thor as he is the one who would have to remove the cuffs."

Nodding and moaning, her breath hitching, Shannon hissed as Loki kept his pace. "I would let you. I'd be your willing slave. But like you said....pipe dream,” she murmured against his neck, biting gently before licking his slightly salty skin.

Feeling his orgasm growing, Loki sped up, chuckling as he remembered he had the book that could be the key to getting the cuffs off without the need for Thor to remove them, but he didn't trust Shannon enough to ask her to let him look since that would require him to have it in the bathroom or her room. He wondered if, in the throes of passion, she would agree to anything: his investigation, the removal...her kidnapping. He decided against those thoughts until he was more level headed and not buried balls deep inside her tight passage. "We will have to simply fully enjoy this last tryst," he replied, renewing his thrusting, bringing a hand to her clit and rubbing hard, foregoing the conversation.

Shannon was disappointed when Loki said "last tryst" and moaned before her body jerked under his expert fingers. She screamed, her thighs clenching around him as she came hard, her nails digging in his shoulders. She soaked him one more time and slowly slumped against him while he pounded into her, finding his own release with a loud groan. He pressed her against the shower wall, still, and they panted in each other's arms, coming down from their orgasms.

Loki lowered her gently and slipped out of her, grabbing some of her shampoo, and poured it onto her head, massaging it into her scalp. While she rinsed it off, he did the same. He watched Shannon grab her body wash and clean herself, her brow furrowed. "What ails you, Ag...Shannon?" he asked, unsure if the use of her name now that they were done being informal was appropriate.

Shannon looked up, smiling as she heard her name. “I...I..." she stammered, then chuckled, shaking her head. She looked up to Loki again and smiled sadly. "I kinda wish this wasn't...over,” she murmured as she rinsed off.

Shrugging, Loki leaned closer. “You are still stuck with me, my dear. This association isn't over, simply the brief moment we had to be intimate." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist using another small one to dry his hair. "I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D would look too kindly on a war criminal bedding one of their own."

Nodding, Shannon conceded. "No, you're right. So...no more teasing? You're done with taunting me?" she asked, stepping out of the shower, grabbing towels for herself.

"Are you joking? I intend to do it more than ever!" Loki laughed before winking, stepping closer to her, his body pressing against hers. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Except now, when you think of me while your fingers are pressed so deeply inside of you, you will have a real image of what I look like to go along with it, Shannon." He nipped her ear and chuckled as Shannon groaned and shuddered against him, gently pushing him away.

"Don't...start again. I can't,” she chuckled as she felt wetness pooling between her legs again. She wrapped the towel around her waist and tiptoed out. "Wait five minutes, then go." She went to her room but as soon as she got there, she heard yelling coming from her earpiece and she knew Director Fury was angry.

Drying himself, Loki laughed. He felt the next weeks or months or years, however long this 'rehabilitation' would last, it would be very interesting. Hanging the towel he used to dry his hair, he opened the door and came  face to face with Thor, who looked very angry. "Oh, hello, brother."


	8. Chapter 8

The call to S.H.I.E.L.D was mortifying for Shannon as she was badgered and yelled at. They hadn’t quite escaped the cameras and were both seen naked and quite grabby with each other. First, Director Fury threatened to fire her, but Agents Coulson and Hill managed to calm him down. Then it was Coulson's turn to sermon Shannon, about how careless and stupid she had been, that it could cost her her job. She didn’t even dare to ask what was coming up next for her that Maria came on the line and whispered two simple words to her: "lucky bitch". Shannon laughed but then Maria told her she needed to get out to the living room, a visitor had arrived. She hung up and went out, seeing Thor scolding Loki like a child in the bathroom doorway.

"This was not what father had in mind when he sent you to Earth!" Thor admonished Loki, a meaty finger pointing at him.

Loki had been listening to him talking for a good few minutes, not even letting him leave the bathroom. But this last sentence blazed a fire inside him. "Really?" he asked incredulously. "And did he envisage you falling for the mortal woman, Jane Foster, when he sent you to Midgard? Whom you, by the way, proclaimed to love after just two days!"

"You don't love her!" Thor growled. "You have been observed on the cameras, taunting her, teasing her, making mischief when you should be learning. It was only tolerated because it was not seen as anything threatening." He crossed his arms and looked uncomfortable. "And _then_ you would satisfy your lust in full view of the cameras. That is not love."

Loki bristled. "I may not love her yet, but is it such a far throw for you to believe that I _could_?"

Shannon sucked in a breath when she heard Loki saying those words, her jaw dropping. She stared then slowly backed up into her room, stumbling on their clothes and falling flat on her ass. She was so stunned by Loki’s words that she didn’t know how to react.

A moment later, both Loki and Thor were at her door, staring. Thor reached out but Loki nudged him in the ribs, crouching down to Shannon to help her up. “You look flustered, are you alright?" he asked softly, helping her to her feet.

Shannon nodded and bit her lip, her gaze going from him to Thor and back again. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "So...what now?" she asked Thor. "We both get reprimanded? Or you're staying here to babysit both of us?"

Thor shook his head. "I will leave you to get dressed properly...both of you," he said, looking at Loki, "and will speak with you in the main room." With that, he spun on his heel and left the room. Loki looked at Shannon, running a hand through his hair.

"I gather you heard that?" he asked.

“Mmmmhmmmm...I...uhm...I'm not sure what to say,” she admitted in all honesty. "Could we...can we?" she stammered, her cheeks suddenly flushing.

Loki shook his head, clearing his throat. "As I said to my brother, I am not sure I am incapable of loving you. That was not a declaration of love, simply that I am not opposed to the idea." He grinned and turned to her. "You are beautiful and smart, albeit clumsy, and can certainly keep me in my place." He smiled more genuinely. "Perhaps I will care not if my powers are never returned to me, as long as you are with me and we can be allowed to be together in the manner we both wish."

Shannon inhaled sharply, her mouth agape. Then she closed it, smiling. "I'm...okay with that." She heard rumbling outside the room and nodded that way. "Maybe we should go hear what Thor has to say?" she smiled as she slowly got dressed. Loki was still watching her like a hawk, licking his lips. She chuckled and nudged him. "Go get dressed, Loki."

Leaving the room, Loki chuckled. He noticed Thor leaning against the wall and the God of Thunder gave him a look he could, for once, not decipher. Loki narrowed his eyes at him but he pushed off the wall and disappeared around the corner. Getting to his room, he picked black jeans and a black t-shirt that had become a favorite of his. He glanced at himself in the mirror then headed out to the living room.

Shannon had joined Thor in the living room and as soon as she sat on the sofa, he made her feel uncomfortable by staring intently. He clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring. "Did he force himself on you in any way?" he asked, not waiting for Loki to reappear yet.

"NO! No, he didn't,” Shannon replied vehemently.

Thor stalked closer to her, squinting his eyes. "Then why do you have marks on your neck?" he asked.

Flushing dark red, Shannon hid Loki’s bite mark with her hand. "I...asked him to,” she murmured, suddenly embarrassed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Loki come out of his room and hoped he would save her from this uncomfortable conversation.

Seeing Thor standing so close to Shannon, Loki knew he was already questioning her. He let her answer then cleared his throat. Thor turned to look at him then sat on the only single chair so Loki could sit on the sofa next to her. Thor leaned forward, looking at his brother. "I have been asked to make a decision concerning you and your actions, brother. S.H.I.E.L.D will make their decision about Agent Winters based on mine." He turned to Shannon again. "You say he did not force himself on you? But you bear the marks of his aggression..."

She clenched her jaw, unnerved. "I told you, I asked him. And I did the same to him. I'm just...not as strong as he is so you might not have seen it,” she sighed. "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to,” she murmured, her cheeks burning as she remembered their moments together.

“I don't see what all the fuss is about," Loki said indignantly, repeating the words to Thor that he had said to his father before this punishment was inflicted upon him. But this time, he truly felt no regrets...unless it would cost Shannon her job. He looked at Thor. "Really, what did everyone expect when you put two people together who find each other attractive?"

Thor shook his head. "You are here to learn more about Midgardian customs and ways so you can appreciate what you nearly snuffed out with your actions before," he huffed. "However, I heard what you said about staying here even without your powers if you could spend it with the Agent...were you sincere?"

Loki opened his mouth, pondering. He had not thought Thor would’ve heard that. “Whether I am sincere or not makes no difference. It is whether you believe it or not."

Thor turned to Shannon, clearly annoyed with Loki’s un-answer. "Do you think he would truly be happy without his magic and stay here with you?"

Thinking back about the weeks they had been together, Shannon saw everything clearly. In the beginning, Loki was unhappy, angry all the time, but still ready to learn. And when they had finally settled into a routine, he seemed more comfortable around her, well enough to tease her mercilessly. She had caught him smiling more than once and as time passed, she had noticed he didn’t toy with his bracelets as much. Shannon inhaled and looked at Thor. "I think so. Outside what happened today...Loki has been eager to learn. He's been an attentive student. I think he could manage if he stayed but...I don't think that's what he wants,” she explained. She felt Loki stir and heard him grunt lowly so she turned to him. “Loki, you miss home. I know you do."

"I have no home," Loki said sullenly. He saw Thor's face fall and move towards him, but he held a hand up to stop him. "In truth, _brother_ , I care not about returning to Asgard, only the return of my magic. But...if I am given the choice between never returning to Asgard and staying here, I choose here, even at the expense of my power."

The surprise on Thor’s face was evident and Shannon’s heart skipped a beat. She had never thought she would hear Loki say anything remotely close to that. "Loki...what are you saying? You want to make a home on Earth?"

"I won't be able to give you what you want," he replied, grinning, winking to make her understand that she could not be his Midgardian sex slave. "But yes, I think I am."

Shannon sucked in a breath, then blushed, then smiled. "We can find other ways,” she murmured  before looking at Thor. It was obvious the God of Thunder was completely taken aback. "I'm guessing you didn't expect that, Thor?"

Thor rubbed his beard and shook his head, looking at Loki. "What's gotten into you, brother? Is it that...woman?" he asked. Shannon gasped, feeling Loki tensing. She turned to him, hearing him growl slightly. But when Thor smiled, Loki relaxed.

“Y...yes?" Loki said, unsure if that was the response his brother wanted.

Thor laughed loudly and clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder, making him wince. He still has his Aesir strength. "Oh, sorry, brother!” he apologized.

Loki nodded, then stiffened. “So...your...verdict?"

Thor glanced at Shannon once again. "One last question, my lady: do you think my brother has more to learn under _your_ tutelage?" He gave her a look that Loki recognized, wanting to lead her into a specific answer and Loki hoped she would understand. When she looked at him, he shook his head imperceptibly, urging her to say ‘no’.

Shannon sighed and shook her head. "I think I've done all I can for him. If he has anything else to learn, it won't be with me,” she told Thor as he got up. She felt Loki’s hand crawling over her thigh as he squeezed it gently. She glanced at him and noticed he seemed happy with her answer. They both got up and looked at Thor, awaiting his verdict.

Thor smiled at them both. "In which case, I see no reason for you not to remain here, brother. And since you will not be working together, there will be no conflict of interest!" He grinned widely and Loki chuckled.

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?" Loki asked, crossing his arms.

Thor nodded. "Yes. You will not work with Ag...Shannon here, you will be put with someone else. Once we can see how you react to another Midgardian ordering you around, I will speak to Odin and see about removing your cuffs."

Shannon felt Loki stiffen, then relax when Thor mentioned Odin. She had no if it was the idea of the possibility of him getting his magic back or the mention of his father’s name that bothered him, since he had never wanted to talk about him. She stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Are you sure, Loki? I mean...I just...I..." she stammered as she look at him.

Shaking away his annoyance, Loki turned to Shannon and smiled.  He had thought the removal of the cuffs was a decision for Thor to make but he understood now why they were still on his wrists. He knew his brother wanted to be sure of his feelings for Shannon and that he wouldn’t bolt at the first chance he got. Only time passing could prove that. He squeezed Shannon against him and smiled at her again. "Of course I'm sure."

Shannon contained the joy that wanted to erupt out of her, only nodding and smiling. It seemed the god had grown on her over the last few weeks. She turned to Thor, wondering. "So what now? He stays and I go back to S.H.I.E.L.D? Or I stay...or...what? Did Agent Coulson say anything? Or Director Fury?" She was full of questions and it made the gods laugh that she couldn't seem to stop asking any.

Thor put a hand on Shannon’s shoulder, gently this time. "My lady, I will speak with them. They await my decision, although..." he looked to the camera, "I have a feeling they already know." He turned back to her. "The Son of Coul will be along shortly to speak with you."

Nodding, Shannon sat back down while Loki walked Thor to the door. She heard them talking low, unable to make out what they were saying. She hugged her knees to her chest, pressing her chin on them. She was terrified of losing her job, as she had loved being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D from the start.

When Loki returned, Agent Coulson was with him, and as usual, his face was undecipherable. Shannon stood up at attention quickly, as straight as a pole. "Agent Coulson, sir, I can explain,” she started. But Agent Coulson raised his hand and she noticed Loki smirking behind him.

"I'll cut to the chase: you're not fired, but _only_ because your _boyfriend_ here has said he would be very patient in not doing ANYTHING to help us. Rehabilitation was only a condition of Asgard's, not S.H.I.E.L.D’s Part of the deal for putting him under our care was that once he was calmed down and more willing to work with us, he would give us intel on the Chitauri that we haven't  been able to work out,” he explained. Shannon moved to speak but the Agent shook his head. “But, and this is a big one, you've been demoted. You'll never see field work." He says this with a small grin. "I'm afraid you'll never be in the line of fire, be in any danger, no possibility of being killed in action."

Loki winked, standing behind the man, hoping Shannon would realize what was going on. But Shannon frowned at his wink. She didn’t understand why he was so happy. “But...he has calmed down, he might help you. You didn't even ask me to...Wait...you mean...I get to...interrogate him? At S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters?" she asked, incredulous.

A smile on his face, Loki shook his head but it was Coulson that clarified. "Well, no, again that would be a conflict of interest. But in exchange for your job, Loki here has agreed to give up any information we may need, but another of his 'conditions' was that you remain safe." He chuckled. "I hadn't quite realised how unprepared for field work you were."

"So what...I'll just push paper in an office? Do I even have the option to train to get better and get back to the field?" she asked, her voice wavering. "I didn't..." she cleared her throat, clenching her jaw, balling her hands into fists. "I didn't go through the academy and all this training just to push a pen all day...Sir. Please, give me a chance!" she pleaded, her voice steady again.

Loki look at her, confused. "My darling, I...I am sorry, it was my condition, not theirs..." He went to her, crouching in front of her, but Coulson put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you'll get to train, everyday. But it might take some time to get you up to fieldwork level. For now, your first duty will be to choose your replacement. The files of the other candidate Agents are waiting for you at Avengers Tower...where you and Loki will be staying."

Shannon jerked when she heard the last few words. "Avengers Tower? Together?" she asked. She was definitely puzzled, taken aback by the events. "Sir...I might seem...disrespectful, but...what the hell? I'm so lost here. Why Avengers Tower? Where Stark lives? What does Stark have to do with this? He hates Loki. I don't mind picking my replacement but...Stark?" she asked again. She squinted her eyes at Loki, who was now laughing loudly.

Coulson shook his head and threw his hand in the air, leaving the floor to Loki for him to explain. "Shannon, you can really be so innocent, despite your hard sexual kinks," he said with a wink. He saw her frowning so he continued quickly. "You and I will be living together. There was always the intention for me to be under the more watchful eyes of the Avengers later in my rehabilitation, but now, I have an added incentive: you. Some other Agent of YOUR choosing will 'look after me' in learning Midgardian ways, but _technically_ it will still be you since your 'desk job' will only have you working a few hours away from me but never have you away from me in danger." He took her hand, holding it tightly. "I don't think I could bear to lose you when you are so...clumsy, so this will give you more time to train as well." He grinned, leaning in. "It's all for you, really,"  he whispered. "They were going to fire you."

Facepalming to hide her embarrassment, Shannon realized how slow she was. She pressed her forehead on Loki’s chest when he came closer, sighing. "I'm clumsy but now you can add that I'm fucking slow too. How did I ever get this job?" she chuckled. When Loki wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, she rose a finger, waving it in his face. "That agent will be a man. I'm not letting any woman get close to you,” she smiled. Loki grinned and she nudged his shoulder, laughing. "So...you find me attractive, Loki?" she asked, remembering one of the first real conversations they had had.

Grinning, Loki pulled Shannon down to the floor, settling her down on his lap. "Of your decision of the gender of my babysitter, I had no doubt. And to answer your question; no, I think you're hideous." He smiled broadly, obviously joking. He laughed loudly when she slapped his chest. "Of course I find you attractive. I would not have worked this hard to get to this point had I not."

"So, it seems we'll be...living together for real. Are you...alright with that? At Stark Tower of all places."

Loki huffed. "I have little choice in that matter. I have warned them to keep Stark away from me. Agent Barton as well."

“Alright, alright, I'll defend you if they come around,” Shannon grinned. She saw Agent Coulson and Thor coming back so she slowly got up, dragging Loki with her. "So you know what that means, right?" Loki shook his head as he rose, his only thoughts about bending her over and taking her in front of everyone. Seeing his devilish grin now realising that she could recognize his salacious thoughts, Shannon nudged him in the ribs. "Not that, you horny god. It means that I'll get to use all the hot water before you get up!" she laughed.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled. Agent Coulson nodded to them, asking how long it would take for them to pack. Shannon and Loki looked at each other, saying “ten minutes” at the same time, both of them laughing. Thor seemed truly dumbfounded and his expression made Shannon laugh. "So, god of thunder, are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel I may have made a huge mistake," Thor with a huge grin.

Loki took Shannon’s hand and lead her to her bedroom and as soon as they entered, he swung her around, pressing her against the door. "We should have told them it would take hours to pack," he growled.

Shannon squinted her eyes and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. She kissed Loki roughly, pressing herself on him, then pulled away when he groaned. "Next time, be quicker, have better reflexes,” she hissed before grinning. She tried to move away to start on her suitcase but Loki pinned her to the door, his hand wrapped around her throat, his eyes leveled with hers, a glimmer of mischievousness in his.

"As soon as we get to that tower, I am going to loudly insist upon ropes and chains...I may not have my powers or magic, but I can still render you helpless and fuck you into oblivion,” he murmured, nipping her lips.

Her eyes rolling back, Shannon shuddered against the door. She sucked in a breath, then looked at Loki. "Stop this, I just showered!" she muttered. "We don't have time!" she added, hissing while his hand trailed down to her stomach to slip inside her jeans. "LOKI!" she growled. "Stop. It!"

Loki growled back and slipped his fingers into her underwear, touching her wet slit. "I'll never stop teasing you, my dear. Never!" He pulled his fingers from her and put them in his mouth all the while looking into her eyes. "Better get packing," he winked before leaving her room with a laugh.

Shannon manage to compose herself while feeling her clit throbbing, and she stumbled towards the closet. Within the ten minutes they had asked for, she was packed and ready to go, as was Loki. She looked around the house and realized she was going to miss it. She had come to love their little routine.

The men were waiting for her on the porch and looked back as she rolled her suitcase out. "Ready when you are, gentlemen." She wrapped her arm around Loki’s waist and leaned in when he nodded to her.

"I hope you can keep quiet, my little pet, because as I understand it, we will be in the back of the vehicle on a rather long drive, and I fully intend to bring you off before we arrive, my fingers buried deep inside your hot cunt,” he whispered, low enough that only she could hear.

Hearing Loki’s words made Shannon yelp and stumble and she bumped into Thor as he turned around, wondering what had made that sound. She apologized whilst digging her nails in Loki’s forearm. He stepped down the stairs before she did and when they were eye to eye, Shannon squinted hers, hissing. "You will pay for that!” Still, Loki’s smile never wavered and she had to refrain from grinning herself. She was twitchy and suddenly couldn’t wait to be in that car, even if she wasn’t sure she could keep quiet. "How long is that drive again, Agent Coulson?" she asked.

"Three hours, Shannon,” the agent replied as he slipped in the driver's seat. Thor took the passenger seat after putting the suitcases in the trunk and Shannon and Loki sat in the back, his knee rubbing on hers as she scooted closer.

"Three hours," Loki said with wonder. He grinned at Shannon and placed a hand dangerously high on her leg. "How _will_ we pass the time?" he whispered with a wink.

  [](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/tumblr_nil80kYwi41rxj7yno3_1280.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story for Shannon & Loki but...they're still in my head. So there might be stand-alone one-shots here and there!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
